What Have We Gotten Ourselves Into?
by hanilove
Summary: Some things you just need to keep secret. Tokio Hotel need to improve their English and have come to Canada for a year. But the people they are staying with have a huge secret. Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo! This is Hanilove! This is my first fanfic. So please don't be too cruel, but I like constructive criticism. I'm not sure if it's easy to follow, so I'll give a little something- something. Tokio Hotel need to improve their English and have made arrangements to go to a Canadian school and live with some of their fans. But, these fans aren't ordinary… shall we say, humans? My friends and I aren't in it, but the characters are based off of us. Enjoy!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokio Hotel *starts to cry***

Sunday Morning: Bill POV

Today is Sunday, April 23, , I had just confirmed to go to Canada to shadow some girls at an English school. We would arrive in Canada on July 2nd at 5:00 pm. Yikes! We, as in my brother Tom, and our friends and band mates, Gustav and Georg, are going to going to shadow four girls at a private school called Raven Spirit's Academy, in the outskirts of Winnipeg, Manitoba, so we can improve our English.

The girls' names are Anna-Marie, Melody, Hannah, and Hanifa. But their nicknames are Annie, Mel; well Hannah doesn't have a nickname, and Hani. The girl who helped organized this with me is Hani. Speaking of which, I just received an email from Hani now.

_Hey Bill, _

_I'm sorry to tell you this, but I just received some news. You see, I'm in this band called Shock! Sound, right? Well, last month we tried out for a summer concert at a park, and we never expected to be accepted, but guess what, we were! But, the day that we're playing is the day you're coming, and Mel and Hannah are in the band as well, and we have to be there at 4:00 pm. So the three of us won't be able to come to pick you up. But Annie will be able to, and then you can come to the festival. I am so sorry! I'll give you a description of Annie so you can find her. She has shoulder length, shiny black hair and deep brown eyes. Her skin is a dark cinnamon color, and she is around 5'4", and is extremely skinny, okay? She's also bringing some of her friends to help her, because if I'm right, you will have at least ten bags with you! See you next month_

_Hani_

Oh, great. I'm so happy for her!! I should go and show the guys.

I walked into the other room and found the three of them sitting there, watching TV.

Tom POV

Gustav, Georg, and I were watching TV, but I was thinking about something else. You see, we have to go to Canada in about a month and we are going to be living with four girls. Bill is the one who organized everything, and I hope for his sake that these girls are hot. We will be going to a private school, which means girls in uniforms and miniskirts! Muahahaha!! Anyway, none of us know who we will be shadowing, and I don't care about the others, but I hope mine is the hottest. Oh, wait, Bill is coming through the door.

"What's up Bill?" I asked a bit impatiently. "I have some news!" "Is it bad news? Cuz if it's bad, then I don't want to hear it!" "Well, kinda'! You see, the girl I told you was helping me, Hani; she's in a band with two of the other girls, Mel and Hannah, called Shock!Sound, and they got accepted to play a concert at a park-""Well how is that bad news?" I cut Bill off. "I was getting to that. You see, the day they have to play, we are arriving in Canada. They won't be able to pick us up. But we will be able to meet them before they go on!"" But wait, who will be picking us up?""Hani said that Annie will bring some of her friends and come pick us up.""Well, Ok…"

Just great. Well, at least we still get to meet them at all. I have a feeling that this will be interesting.

Hani POV

I just got the most amazing call ever! I play in a band called Shock!Sound with Mel and Hannah, two people who live in my house, and my friend Evan from school, and we auditioned to do a show at Assiniboine Park, and we were accepted! Wait a minute. I looked at the schedule. Tokio Hotel is going to be here that day, and Mel, Hannah, and I won't be able to make it! I know, I will send Annie and her friends Jess, Laurie, and Maria to get them! Brilliant idea, Hani!!! I just emailed Bill to tell him the news.

Oh, how rude of me! My name is Hanifa, but everyone calls me Hani. I live with my three best friends Anna- Marie (Annie), Hannah, and Melody (Mel). Gotta go, school!


	2. Plane Ride With Tom and Bill!

**Thank you to all those people who reviewed (even though it sucked…)! Here's a little more info. You see, I understand that someone else (AliceInNeverLand) has something similar, as this writer also has Tokio Hotel shadowing girls at a school. But I assure you that our stories are completely different. An example of this being that this writer's story starts near school beginning and my story starts around the time it begins. So, yeah… it's different, but the beginning sounds a little similar. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokio Hotel. If I did, do you think I'd be here?!**

July 2, 2009, Tom POV

It's around 1:00 am and we are in a car on the way to the airport, we would arrive in Canada at 3:00 pm and be in Winnipeg by about 5:00 pm. Bill seems extremely nervous. I know he doesn't like flying, and he thinks that every time there's turbulence the plane will crash. Later I think I'll ask what got his panties in a twist.

5 hours later…

We are now on the plane, and had taken off an hour ago. Bill is fidgeting next to me and mouthing the words to songs on his iPod. It's honestly starting to get annoying. I think it's time to ask the question I mentioned earlier.

My hand reached to his earphones quietly, waiting for the right moment, and then… _yank!_ I pulled out his earphones, quickly pulled them out of the iPod, and held them close. "Hey, give those back!" Bill exclaimed, trying to grab them back from me, and I swear I heard his voice crack. I also saw his eyes had fear in them. "Not until you tell me why you are so nervous." I said, swinging the earphones back and forth, taunting him. "Well, you know I don't like flying" he replied a little uneasily. "Well, I know that, but something else is on your mind." "No everything is fine." I still didn't believe him, there's something else, I can tell. "Look, Bill, I know you're lying, so spit it out," I said in a threatening voice, "Or you'll never see these again." I added hastily, pointing to his earphones. He looked shocked and then started talking, "Well, I'm just nervous about being in a house with four girls who are fans of us. And I haven't stayed in a foreign country for so long before."

When you think about it, we haven't been in another country for so long before. Oh, great, I'm getting nervous now."You're right, Bill, we don't know what they are like. For all we know they could be stalkers!" "Oh, gee, thanks!" he said with a sarcastic tone, "You sure know how to comfort someone!" "Oh, sorry" This is going to be a long ride.

Bill POV

"Oh, sorry." My oh- so- nice brother said after "comforting" me about being nervous. There was a long silence afterwards until a few minutes later when I looked at the seats across from us. "Oh, Tom…" I whispered quietly. "What?" He answered sounding irritated. "Look at Georg." I said, still very quiet. He looked over at Georg, who was fast asleep. When he looked back at me, he had an evil smile, identical to mine. "And I see you have a full bag of candy." He was right; I had just opened a bag of Skittles and was eating. "Do you want to?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "I know that you know that I know that you know the answer to that." He replied, still wearing his evil grin. The rest of the plane ride, we were throwing Skittles at Georg.

Georg POV

I was asleep when I suddenly felt something hitting me. I wondered for a moment what it was, but then I decided that I really don't want to know….

**I seriously suck at writing. I promise that the story will get better as it progresses, O.K.? I know that it's boring but give me a break!!!! Well, I'm out of here. Rate and review please!**


	3. Arrival and The Concert pt1

**OH. !!!!!!I am such an idiot!!!!! In the authors note at the beginning of the last chapter I screwed something up big time!!! When I was comparing AliceInNeverLand's story to mine I meant to say that mine starts near the beginning of summer break!! Holy cheese and crackers, I'm sorry if that may have confused some people!!!!!(And People say that I have an unnatural obsession with exclamation points, pssh) Well, on with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokio Hotel. Oh, well.**

Gustav POV

It is now 5:09 pm in Winnipeg, and we had just arrived to the city we will be staying in for the year. Bill and Tom are smiling like maniacs and Georg keeps asking me what they're laughing at. I won't tell him though, because if he knew, well, lets just say that the band will go from four members to two members. Bill said we have to look for a girl who is about 5'4", shiny black hair, cinnamon skin, and deep dark brown eyes. Supposedly that's Annie.

Bill POV

Where is Annie? I thought Hani said that she'd be here! Oh, wait, there she is! "Hey guys she's over there!!!" I said to the others in an excited voice. We walked over to where Annie and her friendswere.

"Hey, guys!!!" she shouted, jumping up and down with excited voice. "These are some of my friends, Jess, Laurie, and Maria. They agreed to help me get you guys back to my house. Hani, Mel, and Hannah are at the park getting ready for the concert tonight, as you know, and couldn't make it, but you will get to hang out with them before they go on."

"Yeah, but I'm hungry." My older half said in a whiney voice. "Don't worry; I'm sure Hani will let you eat the snacks I packed for her." Annie told him. "Wait, doesn't she eat before she performs?" I asked. It was unusual for me to here that someone didn't eat before they preformed, because I always did. "No, she's always so nervous that she'll mess up, but she always rocks the house! I see no reason for her to worry. ""What does she do in her band?" I wondered. "She'll tell you herself when we get to the park."

After we went through the baggage claim (I apologized for having so many bags) everyone got crammed into Maria's van and we were off.

An hour and a half later, we were at a _huge _house with a field behind it. The house was a light sky blue with dark green vines creeping up the walls. It had windows that peered into the house, and at the moment were covered with deep red curtains concealing the inside. It was a spectacular house.

"OK guys, help us put the bags in the living room, and then we can get going to the concert." Annie ordered. We did as we were told and started picking up the bags and walking towards the door. When we reached the door, Annie opened it and told us to drop the bags in front of the door and get some more. Soon we all finished bringing in the bags and it was time to say goodbye to Maria, Laurie, and Jess.

Annie POV

The boys were saying goodbye to my friends when something caught my eye. "_Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"_ The boys came rushing to the sound of my shriek. "What is wrong?! Are you OK?!" Tom asked, concerned. All I did was point at a sticky note. The note read, _"We took the convertible signed, Hani." _And had a smiley face on it. The boys looked at me, then looked at the note, then looked at me, then looked at each other. So, I explained," Hani, Mel and Hannah took the convertible to get to the concert." Gustav looked at me then smacked his forehead. "Is that all?" I nodded. He looked a little irritated but let it go. This is going to be interesting.

One hour later…

After one hour we finally made it to the park. "Alright guys, this way!" I shouted in their ears. "We're standing right here!" Tom yelled back looking a little angry. "I know." I simply stated and, turning away, started walking toward the field. When we finally reached the stage platform, we saw Hani sitting at the edge of the stage.

Bill POV

We headed toward the stage. When we got there, we saw a beautiful young lady there. She had long Hair that reached her butt, with bangs that reached the base of her neck. Her pale skin contrasted with her black eyes. She was wearing a black tee shirt with a silver skull and cross bones printed on it, camouflage caprice, black shoes, and a silver necklace with a skull on it.

"Hey Annie! Took you long enough to get here!" She screamed and jumped of the stage. "Oh, hi there!! I'm Hani!" I felt kind of shocked. She had so much energy! "One second, I'll go get everyone!" She left and a few minutes later she came out with three other people. "OK, I'll introduce everyone. First off, this is Hannah" she said, pointing to a young lady with blonde hair that was shoulder length, blue eyes, and pale skin. "This is Mel!" she exclaimed, pointing to another young lady with straight brown hair with purple streaks in it, emerald green eyes, and pale skin. "And this is my friend from school, Evan" she said, pointing to a boy with blond hair, blue eyes and peach skin. Then the boy, Evan, spoke," Hani, everything is set, it's time to get ready for the show." "OK, OK…" she said a little disappointed and her band mates started retreating. "See you guys after the show" "Wait, Annie said you had a snack with you…" Tom said to her in a small voice. "Yeah, you want it?" she asked in a curious voice. "Please!!!" He yelled, holly cow, she was standing right there, no need to yell. She took off her messenger bag and gave it to him, "It's in there, now I have to go!" "Bye!!!!" Annie screamed as Hani ran to the rest of her band mates. "Wait, when does the concert start?" I asked Annie. The rest of us didn't know. "It starts in one hour, see, people are starting to come." She replied, pointing to all of the people walking toward the stage. Well, we were already at the stage, so now we wait. Now, we wait…

**Since I am such a nice person, I'll end off here. This one is probably the worst chapter I've written so far. Well, Review!!**


	4. The Concert pt2 edited

**I've edited this chappie because it sucked. No need to thank me. **

**Well, here's part 2. I'll show you what it looks like when someone is saying what, and this applies to the rest of the story.**

_Singing_

_(Hannah singing) _

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Ok, here we go! Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokio Hotel or the music that is featured in the story. *Sniffle* **

Bill POV

Well, it's 9:00 pm and the show hadn't started yet. The stage area was dark and I couldn't see anything up there. Than, suddenly, we heard the bass.

(**Animal I Have become by Three Days Grace)**

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)…_  
_

'I can't believe how good Hani was at singing! She sounded like she had so much practice in her songs, and she takes her music so seriously. I wonder why that is so…'_  
_

_I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times I've lied  
(So many times I've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_…

' I wonder why they had chosen their songs, what kind of connection did they have to the music?' __

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell…

Hani POV

I can't believe I am up here singing for Tokio Hotel! They are my favorite band, and I just can't stop thinking about the fact that they are here, in Canada, watching my concert, and actually enjoying it! And they are going to be living at my house for a year! How freaking awesome is that?! __

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)

Bill POV

Hani was singing and, Evan was playing the guitar, Hannah was on bass, and Mel was playing the drums, and there was also a girl that I haven't met playing another guitar. Hani was walking and running all across the stage while singing, and was singing with so much emotion. Another song started playing._  
_(**Time of Dying by Three Days Grace)**

_On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep?  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_…

I saw her jumping up and down and running around throughout the song, and she seemed to have fun doing so. I saw her turn to smile at us, and I felt heat rise in my cheeks. Why did I fell that way when she looked at me?__

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

Hani POV

I am performing for my favorite band, Tokio Hotel. How awesome is that?! I felt so nervous that when we were backstage before the show, I could barely breathe! Now that I am out here, though, I feel a lot better. This was going to be one hell of a show! __

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I will not die, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

"Hello Winnipeg! How you doing tonight?!" Hani screamed to the crowd through her microphone. The crowd screamed back at her. "Ok, I know you can do better than that!" She challenged. The crowd screamed back louder than before. "Very good. Tonight we are doing covers from our favorite bands for the seven bands in seven days festival. That was Animal I Have Become and Time of Dying by Three Days Grace. Now we are going to play an Evanescence called Going Under!" The crowd roared as they started to play again.

**(Going Under by Evanescence)**

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me.  
(going under)  
Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

I didn't think her voice could go that low for that song, which is amazing! I couldn't help but think that this show was amazing, and how wonderfully it was being performed by them. __

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)  
always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again

Then Hani did something I didn't think she would ever do. She turned around so she faced away from the crowd and she jumped off the stage and started to body surf while singing.

_  
I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through_

I'm...

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under

Annie POV

I can not believe that she did that! Hani has never done that before! I have to admit though; sometimes I wish I were up there, not her. What I mean is, I have had way more choir experience. I was chosen for every auditioned choir and solo in the school musicals when we were younger and at school now, not her. But I guess she is more of a performer, in the sense that she can put on a good show and keep people's interests, but I am too. Oh, well, there is really nothing I can do about that now, is there? __

I'm dying again

Bill POV

Then she reached back to the stage and hopped on.I still can not believe that she did that! She didn't seem like the kind of person who would do that!__

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under

"Now", Hani said, trying to catch her breath while Hannah went to the keyboard that was on stage, "We are going to tone it down a bit with another song by Evanescence, called My Immortal."

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

I saw the tears in her eye's fall to the stage as she sang, although her voice didn't shake, I heard the sadness and hurt in her voice. Why is she crying so? I must find the answer soon, I didn't like the thought of her tears falling.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_[CHORUS:]_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase-_

_[Chorus]_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_[Chorus]_

It was such a sad song, and Hani had tears streaking quickly down her face. It killed me to see her crying. I'll ask her why she was crying so hard when we get back to her house. The stage lights went out, and when they were back on, Hannah had her guitar on and was singing.

**(So Happy by Theory of a Deadman)**

_(Ahhhh- Ahhhh-Ahhh Ahhh Ahhh Ahhhh)_

_Put the bottle down, finally got something to say  
Take another look around and find someone else to play  
Needless to say that you've got problems  
There's no fucking way that I'm gonna solve them  
It's never the same every time you slip, then you fall down, down, down._

Ever wonder what I been thinking about?  
I been thinking bout throwing you out

Chorus  
I'm so happy about you .I'm fed up, so get up and get out.  
I'm so happy now we're through .I'm fed up, so get up and get out.  
I was so afraid, now you're gone away  
Sent you packing, look who's laughing now  
I'm so happy that I feel this way  
I'm so happy that I threw you away 

Tom POV

Hani was sure giving her all for this show. I think she was nervous about performing for us, but she is really good at hiding it. I saw her look over at us and smile a bit. I admit, she is good at putting on a show, and she isn't a half bad singer, either.__

Put your problems down and pick up what's left of the pain.  
Take a good look at yourself and see who's really to blame.  
Needless to say you got issues  
There's no fucking way that I'm gonna fix you  
It's never the same ever since you went falling down, down, down.

Ever wonder what I been thinking about?  
I been thinking bout throwing you out

Chorus  
I'm so happy about you .I'm fed up, so get up and get out.  
I'm so happy now we're through .I'm fed up, so get up and get out.  
I was so afraid, now you're gone away  
Sent you packing, look who's laughing now  
I'm so happy that I feel this way.  
I'm so happy that I threw you away. 

_(Ahhhh- Ahhhh- Ahh Ahhh Ahhh Ahhhhh)_

Chorus  
I'm so happy about you .I'm fed up, so get up and get out.  
I'm so happy now we're through.I'm fed up, so get up and get out.  
I was so afraid, now you're gone away  
Sent you packing, look who's laughing now  
I'm so happy that I feel this way  
I'm so happy that I threw you away

_(Ahhhh- Ahhh- Ahhh Ahhh Ahhh Ahhhhh)_

"That was Theory of a Deadman's song So Happy. The last song we are going to play for you tonight is a personal favorite. It's a song by House of Heroes called, Lose Control!" The crowd went crazy!

**(Lose Control by House of Heroes)**

_I cast no shadow on the grave  
No one knows my name  
I ride the wind of seven seas  
Gone before the rain  
I am both friend and enemy  
An object of disdain  
Living it up in the down and out _

Mel POV

I was performing live for Tokio Hotel! Holy chit! This is amazing! I really like them, and they seem to like us. This is great!_  
I roll with the foxes and hunt with the hounds_

Yeah, I feel it in my bones  
Like a rolling stone  
An enemy unknown  
I lose control  
I feel it in my bones  
Like a rolling stone  
You'll never find me on the high ground  
I lose control

I draw disaster from the fane  
Like fire in the sky  
I am the bandage and the bane  
The furor of the fires  
I stand alone when none remain  
A creature of the night  
I'll cut you in, but there's no way out  
I roll with the foxes and hunt with the hounds 

Tom POV

She moved her hips and around and moved her head from side to side. To be honest, she was going wild to the music! I saw Bill blushing up to her, and I nudged him in the ribs. He looked at me and caught onto what I was thinking. He scowled and gave me a little shove, and turned back to the stage. All I could do was shake my head. I knew he would start to like one of them, and I thought that it would be Hani! I was right!__

Yeah, I feel it in my bones  
Like a rolling stone  
An enemy unknown  
I lose control  
I feel it in my bones  
Like a rolling stone  
You'll never find me on the high ground  
I lose control

I am the death that makes your life seem good  
I am the pain that brings you close to God  
I am the prophet warning of the flood  
I am the answer you misunderstood

I am the answer that you misunderstand  
I do the evil that an honest man can't  
I live in shadows that the enemy casts  
I have no future and I have no past 

Then she started to dance around and move across the stage. The crowd behind me was going absolutely hysterical and jumping around behind me. At one point I almost fell over. That was when Annie accidently fell onto me. I caught her and held her there for a moment. We both blushed and let go, turning away from each other. I saw Hani look at us with a smirk, and made eye contact with Hannah. Hannah scowled and Hani's smirk grew bigger. Then she started to sing again.__

Living in the down and out

I'm living it up in the down and out  
I roll with the foxes and hunt with the hounds  
I'll cut you in, but there's no way out  
But get on your feet when you here that sound  
Hannah POV

I was nervous at first when I thought about Tokio Hotel watching us perform, but now it was totally cool! They actually looked like they were having fun, amazing! No one knew this, but I had a celebrity crush on Gustav. Now maybe I can get to know him!

_  
Yeah, I feel it in my bones  
Like a rolling stone  
An enemy unknown  
I lose control  
I feel it in my bones  
Like a rolling stone  
You'll never find me on the high ground  
I lose control_

_You'll never find me on the high ground_

_I lose control_

_You'll never find me on the high ground_

_I lose control_

Bill POV

The Crowd was nuts, and I was being pushed against the stage. "Goodnight!!!!" Hani screamed for the last time before exiting the stage with her band. "We need to go backstage!" Annie yelled over to us. Then we started to move to the backstage area.


	5. The Car Ride, the Tour, and Pajamas

**Look, I know that the last chapter was a little hard to follow, but, what can I say, I'm a bad writer. Things are slowly going to unfold one crease at a time now, so you need to have patience. K? K. I just got back from flute lessons, when inspiration hit me like a ton and a half of bricks. I know, it's weird, but I get the best inspiration when I'm either playing an instrument or moving. I may have forgotten to mention (OK, I did), but Mel and Hannah are seventeen, and Annie and Hani are going to turn seventeen. Well, on with it.**

**Disclaimer: Like I've said in previous chapters, I don't own Tokio Hotel. I mean seriously, I have a better chance at winning the lottery than that.**

Hani POV

When I got backstage, I dropped onto a chair. That was exhausting. That crowd was nice, but extremely loud. I saw the door to the room open and Annie, Bill, Tom, Gustav, and Georg entered the room. "Oh hey guys!" I greeted them, trying not to sound tired. "Hey, you did awesome! Seriously, I never thought that you would ever body surf!" Annie said to me looking surprised, but, as usual, extremely hyper.

"I know, but I did. Deal." I said quietly. "Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" Bill asked me with a curious face. He looked so cute with that face, if only he knew… Oh wait, I need to answer that question. "No reason." I replied. A thought started to occur to me. How will we keep our secret? "Come on! We need to go home! I'm hungry! What are you going to make to eat?" Annie asked me. She always asks multiple questions at once. That's why we only let her eat sugar on special occasions. "Ok. Alright. Pizza." I answered like I always do. "Yeah!!" "Let me go get Hannah and Mel and then we can go, Ok?" I asked. "Ok!!!" was the answer I got back. After I retrieved Hannah and Mel, we were off. Evan gave a ride to the other girl, Annie, Tom, Bill, and I were in the convertible, and Hannah, Mel, Georg, and Gustav were in the Malibu Hybrid. This will be interesting.

Hannah POV

We were riding home in our Malibu. Everything was quiet while Mel was driving. Gustav, who was sitting next to me, was looking out the window at everything as we passed by. "How are you liking Winnipeg so far, guys?" I asked, trying to make conversation. "It is very nice." Georg said from the passenger seat," I think we will have fun." "I agree", Gustav said from beside me," and it's very hot here." "Well, you see, Winnipeg is weird like that. It can be extreme hot in the summer and extreme cold in the winter." "Wow, really! That _is_ weird!" The rest of the ride we were exchanging stories about the places we grew up.

Annie POV

In the convertible, things were silent. I even heard my hair pin drop. Hani and Bill were in the back seat. Then I heard Bill talk to Hani. "Hani, why are you tapping your foot so fast?" He asked her. "Oh, I just do that when I think. Is it bothering you? If it is I could stop." "No, it's ok, I was just wondering." Then silence. A minute later, I heard Hani humming a little song. Wait a minute, I recognize that song. "Hani, don't you dare!" "But, Annie, I'm not gonna' sing it." "I know you better than that. Don't do if you want to live." She made a noise and turned away, looking out of the convertible. "What song?" Tom asked. "Oh, just the song that gets on everybody's nerves." "Oh, I know that song!" said Bill. "NO!!" Tom and I shouted at the same time. Hani and Bill just laughed. Whoa, their laughs sound so good together. I wonder if they knew… I turned on the radio and heard one of Hani's favorite songs start to play on the radio. She started to sing along with the lead singer.

**(Fences by Paramore) **

_I'm sitting in a room,  
Made up of only big white walls and in the hall  
There are people looking through  
the window in the door  
they know exactly what we're here for._

Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be.

You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from,  
Don't you know by now,  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have.

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style.

If you let me I could,  
I'd show you how to build your fences,  
Set restrictions, separate from the world.  
The constant battle that you hate to fight,  
Just blame the limelight.

Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be.

And now you can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have.

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile.

Yeah, yeah you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in  
Just breathe it in.  
Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it.

Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it.

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide.  
Yeah, oh oh open wide,  
'Cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style.

The song ended and everyone was silent for a moment and then we heard the song Hello Lonely by Theory of a Deadman come on and Hani's eyes started closing. "Are you tired?" Bill asked her. "Yeah, a little…" she replied sleepily. "Do you want to lie down?" Bill asked, blushing a little. "Ok." She smiled and lay down, her head on his lap. The pink on his cheeks glowed a little brighter as she closed her eyes.

"They look cute together." Tom whispered to me. "Yeah, I know, but she deserves a good person after all that she's been through." "What do you mean?" he asked me. Oh, great! Now I have to try to explain her childhood without telling our secret. This ought to be interesting. "I'll tell you later." I told him. That should buy me some time to think of something. Then, for the rest of the ride we listened to the radio and were quiet as Hani slept.

At the house- Mel POV

When we got to the house, the others were already there, on the front porch waiting for us. "About time you got here." Hani teased smiling her warm smile at us. She was very motherly in that sense. "Yeah, yeah, let's just go inside already." Hannah said in a teasing voice. We went inside the house and Hani started to give orders, "Mel, Hannah, you two give the boys a tour of the house and show them were their rooms are. Annie, you help me get their bags to their rooms and then help me make dinner. Then we have a surprise for you boys." After she said that, we took the boys on a grand tour of the house.

We started on the first floor and worked our way up. On the first floor were the living room, the dining room, and the kitchen. Then on the second floor were Hannah and my bedrooms, which are right next to each other, along with the guest rooms that Georg and Gustav were staying in, and in each room there was a separate bathroom and each room had a connecting door to each other. On the third floor were Hani and Annie's rooms, which were right across from each other, and the rooms that Tom and Bill will be staying in, Bill's room beside Hani's and Tom's is beside Annie's. Like ours, theirs has separate bathrooms and connecting doors. Lastly, the basement. Annie had a Wii that we all played on and there were other things like bookcases and bean bag chairs on right side, and we had a mini recording studio on the entire left side of the basement.

After the tour, the boys went upstairs to their rooms to shower and change their clothes.

Hani POV

Annie and I had finished lugging everyone's bags up to their rooms, we started to make some pizza. I started to make my special secret tomato sauce and Annie started to grate the cheese and make the dough. After she spread out one of the lumps of dough in a circle onto a pan, I started to spread the sauce and put the cheese on top. After we had done that we did the same thing the other lumps, except using different toppings, like pepperoni or vegetables. Afterwards, we put all of them in the oven and set the timer.

We both agreed that we needed to shower, and went upstairs to do that.

One hour later…

Annie and I met everyone down stairs and told them to get into their pajamas and come back downstairs for a surprise. First Bill came down, his long hair flat, make- up off, wearing electric blue sweat pants and a black tee shirt, then Tom came down and was wearing almost the exact same thing except his pants were black, next was Georg wearing grey sweat pants and a blue tee shirt, and Gustav came downstairs wearing a black tee shirt and plaid sweats.

Then Hannah came down the stairs wearing pink pajama pants and a red tank top. Next was Mel with blue pajama pants and an orange tank top with lace trimming. After Mel was Annie with light pink pajama pants with heart designs on it and a white tank top with Pink and red hearts on it. Lastly I came downstairs wearing yellow stripped pajama boxers and a black tee shirt that was a few sizes too big and looked more like a dress on me.

"Alright, the surprise is… We're having a scary movie night!!!" I yelled.

**I am so nice that I will end it right here (That plus my hand is cramping). Review and tell me your opinions, it would be appreciated.**


	6. The Nightmare, and Half a Secret

**Hey, I can't believe that I can find so much inspiration through playing the flute, but apparently… anyway, here's the second part of the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokio Hotel. No shit.**

Bill POV

"Alright, the surprise is… We're having a scary movie night!!!" Did I here that correctly, a _scary _movie night. Oh crap.

"Hey, what's wrong Billa?" Hani asked me looking concerned. "It's nothing, I'm just really hungry" "Don't worry, Annie and I made pizza for tonight" "Oh, yay!! Pizza!!!" Tom exclaimed. Hani just giggled and she and Annie went in the kitchen to get the fresh pizzas.

"Bill, are you ok?" Tom asked me quietly. "I know that you don't like scary movies, but try to hold up. For Hani." He was right; I should try to hold up for Hani and the others.

Just then, Hani and Annie came through the kitchen doorway holding pizzas. There was one large cheese pizza, one large pepperoni pizza, one vegetarian pizza, and one with everything on it.

In the end Tom and Annie shared the vegetarian pizza, Gustav and Mel were eating the pepperoni pizza, George and Hannah were going to share the pizza with everything on it, and Hani and I were sharing the cheese pizza.

"What movie are we watching?" I asked Hani, hoping that it wasn't anything to scary. "The Uninvited." She replied simply. The Uninvited! That's supposed to be really scary. "If I get scared, I might cling onto you, is that Ok?" Hani asked, getting comfortable beside me. I saw the other girls getting comfortable with the guys as well. "Yeah sure" I replied. Honestly, I was glad she would grab onto me, that way I'd be able to have something to hold.

"Quiet you guys the movie is starting!" Hannah hushed us as the movie started. Throughout the movie, there was a lot of screaming, mostly from us. I had my arm around Hani and she had her arms wrapped around my body. After the movie was finished, we all decided to go to sleep.

When I got to my room, I could barely fall asleep.

Later that night…

I woke up crying. I had the worst nightmare ever. I decided to go talk to the nearest person, and right now that was Hani, because I heard noise in Tom's room, God knows what he is doing. I used the door that was connecting our rooms together to get to her. When I opened the door, I saw something that could not be explained.

She was sitting in her bed, her hair in a long braid, and there was water hovering over her hand making shapes like hearts and animals. Suddenly, she put the water back in the cup beside her bed, her eyes wide.

"Bill, did you… did you see that?" I came out from behind the door and nodded. "Oh, no…" she said looking worried. "I'm guessing you want to know what I did." I nodded again because I was speechless. "You see, it's like this, I have these powers that allow me to control everything. By everything I mean every element and force that there is on Earth. There are others like me, but they can't control every element or force, only some. A lot of them can only control one." "Do you know any?" I asked her, wondering who else could be what she was. "Yes. Mel, Hannah, and Annie are like me. Mel controls water and air, Hannah controls fire and light, and Annie controls rock and plants."

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked her feeling tears forming in my eyes, didn't she trust us? "I didn't tell you because this is a big secret. If anyone ever found out, they would come after Mel, Annie, Hannah, and I. I'm sorry." I saw tears run down her face. Oh God, I made her cry. "Please don't cry!! I don't care what you are! You are still my friend, and I will never tell anyone your secret!" "Well, the other boys need to know." She had a point, they should know the truth. "Alright, tell them tomorrow." I told her, "But no more secrets, promise?" "I promise, Bill."

Hani POV

I hadn't told him everything. If I had told him the whole truth, I would be in more trouble, and could possibly endanger my people. So you can imagine how much it killed me to promise not to keep any more secrets to him.

"What's wrong Billa? You must have come here for a reason." I asked him, wondering why he came into my room in the first place. He walked over and sat on the bed. "Well," he started blushing a little, "I had a bad dream." "Really? What was it about?" "Well, you see, I was in a dark place, but I could see the wooden floor extending into the darkness. I had blinked, and then there was a mirror. I didn't want to, but I had started to walk towards it. Then my hand started to reach to my reflection, and when it touched the glass of the mirror, the mirror shattered and then the floor were I was standing gave way and I fell.

"Then when I got to the bottom, everything was still dark, but I saw everything so clearly. I saw every ones dead bodies covered in blood, and I saw your eyes open, but they were blank, just staring at me." By then he had started to cry again. I held him close to me and started to stoke his hair comfortingly. "It's Ok. Shh, It's alright, none of us are dead. I have to wonder, though, why didn't you go to Tom?" I was wondering why he didn't go to his brother. "Well, I heard noises coming from his room, and I did not want to go in." He was right; I wouldn't have gone in either.

Then Bill started to speak, "Why were you crying at the concert, while singing that song?" I smiled sadly at him, "When I was seven, people found out what my mom and dad were, and killed them. I had survived long enough to erase those peoples' memories of what happened and heal myself, but my parents didn't survive. When I had met Annie, Mel, and Hannah, they became like my family. I can't stand the thought of losing them. That song reminded me of that."

The after a long silence, "Um can I…" he started to ask. "Can you what?" "Can I stay here tonight?" Well, that was the most awkward question ever. "Well, Ok." I moved over to make room for him. Once he was comfortable, we each said goodnight, and fell asleep.

Annie POV (While everything happened with Bill and Hani)

I was planting a seed in a pot of soil and had started to make it grow using my powers. I didn't here the door open, but I did here the audible gasp. I turned around quickly to see Tom standing in the door that connected our rooms, looking like he had just seen a ghost.

"Oh, well I guess you saw that." I said a little worried. He nods, stupefied. "Well, you see, I have powers that can control rocks and plants." I explained, cutting around the real secret. "Can anyone else do that?" he wondered. "Yes, Mel, Hannah and Hani can. Mel controls water and air; Hannah controls fire and light, and Hani, well… Hani's a little bit different." "What do you mean by different?" "Well, she can control everything. It's very strange." After about a minute, I remembered something. "Why are you in my room?!" "I wanted to know what you meant by after all Hani's been through she deserves a good person." "Oh, well, some people found out what her parents were and tried to kill the three of them. She survived long enough to erase the peoples' memories of what happened and heal herself, but it was too late for her parents. We became like her family afterwards. She would do anything to make us happy and to make sure we were safe." I said very sadly. She had lost the only blood family she had left. "That's all I need to know. We need to tell the others tomorrow." I nodded in agreement and he left.

Tom took that way better than a normal person would. If it had been anyone else they would be scared and who knows what they would do. With that thought, I fell back onto my bed and fell asleep.

No one's point of view

While that was happening the same thing happened to the others, at about the same time, in different situations. With Hannah and Gustav, Gustav was wondering where the kitchen was again when he saw Hannah using her power of light to read. With Mel and Georg, Georg heard something and wet to Mel's room, when he saw her using her powers of water and air to get a juice stain out of her rug.

The next morning: Hani's POV

I woke up around 6:00 am like I usually did and, no surprise, Bill was not awake yet. I went to shower and I redressed in pajamas. When I came Out of the bathroom, Bill still wasn't awake. He looked so cute when he was asleep… wait! Why did I just think that?! We're just friends! Just friends… I shook my head at the thought and went down the stairs to the first floor. I hung a right and entered the kitchen and looked into the fridge. I saw that I had enough ingredients to make some pancakes and eggs for everyone. I started to make the pancakes. After I was done with that, I started to make the eggs. I was just about to put the first one in the pan when I sensed a presence behind me. I turned around quickly and tripped, but before I could hit something a pair of skinny, but strong, arms wrapped around me. Once I recovered from shock I looked up at the face of my savior. It was Bill. I got up and thanked him for catching my. "Why are you up so early, Billa?" I asked him. "I smelled food." He said simply and looked at the plate of pancakes behind me.

"Hani, can I have some-"" No!" I cut him off. He pouted, "Why?" he whined. "Because we need to wait for the others. We would be able to talk to them about what had happened after we all ate.""Ok…" He said and went to the kitchen counter and sat on it. I started back to the eggs again, and I saw a hand reaching to the plate of pancakes out of the corner of my eye. "If you ever want to use that hand ever again, I suggest you withdraw." I said, never taking my eyes off the eggs. The hand quickly disappeared and the rest of the time it was quiet.

After I finished the eggs, I only had to wait a couple seconds before everyone started to file down the stairs.

When we had finished eating, I started to tell everyone what had happened. "Guys, last night, Bill walked into my room and saw me using my powers, and -""Tom did too" Annie cut me off. "So did Georg." Mel added. "Gustav also." Hannah said from the other end of the table.

"So wait, everyone knew about your powers?" Bill asked, looking a little pissed. "It seems so." I replied to him backing away to the door. "That means I didn't have to wait to eat!""Oh, God." I said as Bill started to chase me around the house. I was laughing the whole time I was running.

Living here just got a whole lot more fun

**Being the nice person I am, I am ending the chapter here. Remember to review!**


	7. A day at the beach and confusion

**What? Oh, you're going to read the chapter. Well, I will try to make everything better, but I need to make everything build first. That way, it makes more sense, and you won't have to bug me about things. Tell me about things to happen in my story and I'll consider it. Well, on with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokio Hotel, and let's face it, that's never going to change.**

10:00 am, July 3, 2009: Hani POV

After Bill had finished chasing me (After an hour), everyone decided to watch TV. After at least an hour, I had the perfect idea. The temperature, as it normally was in the summer time in Winnipeg, was 33 degrees Celsius, and there were no clouds in the sky. Perfect beach weather.

"Hey guys, do you want to go to the beach?" I asked everyone. "That's a good idea. It' good weather to get a tan!" Annie said with (surprise) enthusiasm. "Yeah, plus I could make lunch for us." I said. Everyone cheered and smiled at that.

"Ok, everyone! Go upstairs and get changed, we're going to the beach!!!" I yelled with a lot of enthusiasm. Everyone raced up the stairs, and I followed in suit. I needed to get dressed quickly if I wanted to pack lunch for everyone.

I changed into my two piece swimsuit tiger stripes and put my hair in its regular braid. Then I put my red and green striped white sun dress. I made my way to the first floor and entered the kitchen. I went directly to the fridge and gat started on the sandwiches. I made bologna sandwiches, cheese sandwiches, and PB&J sandwiches and out them into a picnic basket with plates and forks. When I finished that, I put juice boxes and pop cans in the basket, along with plastic cups for the pop.

When I turned around to put the basket by the front door, I saw Bill in his swimming shorts and a plain black shirt. When I said hello to him, he just turned away from me and didn't say anything. That was very weird. He would usually say hi back to me, or at least say hi when I didn't know he was there and scare the bejesus out of me.

It crushed me, but I continued on, put the basket by the front door, and went to the backyard. This is very strange. Very strange indeed…

Bill POV (While Hani was in the kitchen)

I was in the hallway and about to go down the stairs when I felt something stopping my, having a tight grip on my arm. I looked down at my hand and saw that nothing was there. I looked behind me and saw Mel holding out her hand, using her air powers, and she and Hannah were looking very serious. "Don't you dare try to even get close to Hani." Hannah said in a dangerous voice. "Why?" I asked, not sure about what was going on. I thought they were Ok with my talking with Hani?

"Yeah, she does not need any distractions right now." Hannah said her voice equally as dangerous. Mel let me go and they both went down the stairs the second level. That really scared me. What should I do? I think I will stay away until I figure out what the heck is happening here.

I went to the first floor of the house and saw her walking out of the kitchen with a picnic basket in a plain but pretty red, white and green stripped sun dress. She smiled her warm motherly smile at me and said in her beautiful voice, "Hello Billa!"

I turned away and she looked confused and crushed, and it was killing me to see her like that. She just turned and went to the front door, put the basket down, and walked out the backdoor. I decided to follow her, and tried not to get caught.

We walked through the field in her yard and went to the small cluster of trees that was there. She sat at the base of one of the trees and pulled something from the pocket of her sun dress. I couldn't see the whole thing, but it was small and golden, and shined in the sun. I saw tears running down her face, and she started sobbing.

I turned and ran away. I didn't want to see her like that ever. It tore me to pieces to see her tears being shed.

When I got back to the house I was greeted to my brother. "Where were you?" He asked in a suspicious voice. "I was just exploring out in backyard, why?" I lied through my teeth. He seemed to believe it and walked away. I sighed and went to the living room, sat on a couch and held my knees up to my chest. What do I do?

Tom POV

I walked away from Bill after he made his pathetic attempt to lie. I was going to go to my room when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked down a bit and saw it was Annie. "What's up?" I asked her. "Something's wrong with Hannah and Mel." "No kidding." I replied to her. "No, really, come quickly!" she exclaimed and started running upstairs. I followed her because it could be serious.

When we got to the second level, Annie led me to Hannah's room. When we entered the room, we saw Mel and Hannah laying there, sleeping, and Georg and Gustav by their sides looking extremely worried.

"What's wrong? They're just sleeping." I said. "I saw them go from the third floor to the second floor, and when I came into Hannah's room, I saw them like that." Annie said looking distressed. "Okay, just calm down. We will wake them up. Then we can get going." I said calmly. Annie nodded and shook the two of them awake.

When they started to come around, Annie told the three of us to get out of the room while they talked for a second.

That was very strange. I wonder what's going on…

Annie POV

Once Tom, Georg and Gustav were out of the room, I started to ask them questions. "Why did you go to the third floor?" I asked them. "We went to the third floor?" Hannah asked me. "Yeah, I don't remember going to the third floor. I only remember seeing a pair of purple eyes, and then I woke up here." Mel said, trying to remember what had happened, and Hannah nodded in agreement. "Wait, you can't remember anything except purple eyes?" That was extremely weird. What is going on here? We had to get going now if we wanted to go to the beach. "Come on, we'll figure this out later, we have to go." And with that we went downstairs.

Bill POV (While Annie was talking to Hannah and Mel)

When Tom came down the stairs, he sat on the couch beside me. After about a minute, we heard the backdoor open then close. Tom and I turned around to see that it was just Hani coming back inside. I turned back around to face away from her. I don't know what to do.

Tom POV

Bill turned away from Hani. When he did, she looked crushed, as though she couldn't breathe. Just then, Annie, Hannah, and Mel came down the stairs. "Time to go everyone! Hani and I will take the convertible!" Annie yelled (screamed…) "I guess we'll take the Malibu." Hannah shrugged. "Can Bill and I go with Annie and Hani?" I asked. Annie nodded. "Let's get going!" she exclaimed happily.

We loaded the trunks of the cars with the things we were going to carry and set off for the beach.

Annie POV

We had started to drive out to Lake Winnipeg. The first few minutes of the ride were tense and silent, so I switched to Hani's CD. The song she had first was Artist in the Ambulance by Thrice.

She stared up at the sky and sighed, a tear roamed down her face and she griped her pocket tightly. I didn't think she would take it with her, but I guess she did. When we were out of the city, we drove along the highway. The song we were listening to was Bottle it Up by Sara Bareilles.

After a few minutes, Hani looked at Bill and was looking extremely confused. She looked down at her lap and started to tap her foot. What could she be thinking about? I looked at Tom, and he shrugged. When we get to the beach, Tom and I will get with Mel Georg, Hannah, and Gustav and try to find out what is going on.

With Hannah, Mel, Georg, and Gustav: Hannah POV

When we reached out of the city, Gustav and I started talking. "Gustav, what has been going on with Bill and Hani? Before we left Hani looked crushed and Bill was giving her the cold shoulder." I asked him. Everyone had noticed this, and soon I felt Mel and Georg get curious too.

After a minute, Mel finally said," I have no Idea." And Georg and Gustav nodded in agreement. No one knows what is going on. How strange…

Annie POV

Once everyone had arrived at the beach, we set up the umbrellas and lay down the towels. Then, I got Hannah, Georg, Gustav, Mel, and Tom and started to talk to them. "We need to find out what is happening with Hani and Bill." I said to them in a serious voice. It was so serious, everyone was a little scared, but they knew I was right. "I'll talk to Bill and Annie will talk to Hani and we will get to the bottom of this." Tom said to us. I guess it was Ok… "Alright. Good luck." I said, and we all went back to the towels.

"Hey guys, I'm going swimming, who wants to go with me?!" Hani yelled, sun dress discarded onto her beach towel. "I'll go!!!" I yelled back (even though I was right in front of her). She grinned and pushed him yelling, "TAG!!!" and started to run to the water, with me chasing right behind her trying to tag her back. I looked over at Bill, seeing a longing look in his eyes, as if he wanted to come too.

Tom POV

I watched the girls go down to the water and then turned to Bill and asked, "What is going on? Why are you avoiding Hani?" "I… can't explain…" He said to me. "Cut it out", I told him, "You need to tell me."

"Ok, fine, I was coming out of room, when Hannah and Mel stopped me, saying not to talk to Hani and that she didn't need anymore distractions, what ever that means." That was weird. I think it's time to chat with Hannah and Mel. I said that I needed to talk with Hannah and Mel, and that he should try to stay calm, and then I left.

I went to talk to Hannah and Mel. When I saw them, they were playing beach volleyball with Georg and Gustav. "Hannah! Mel! I need to talk to you for a second!" I yelled. They came over and I started to talk about what happened before they collapsed in Hannah's room. When they replied that they had no idea of what happened, just seeing a pair of purple eyes. When Annie gets out of the water, I think we need to talk too just her, Hani, Mel, and Hannah before get Bill Georg and Gustav.

In the water: Annie POV

Hani and I were screaming and splashing water at each other until our arms were too sore to do anything. We lay up in the water and looked at the sky. After a while, I decided to do what I came to do.

"Hey, Hani" "Hmmm?" "I was wondering what is going on with you and Bill." There was a pause for a moment, and then she answered sadly," I don't know. Everything was great until he came downstairs after changing into his swimming clothes." "What do you mean?" "He just started giving me the cold shoulder." Ok, that I will have to classify as totally weird. Why was he doing that?

Come on, we should go back, I'm getting hungry." I lied. We went back to the beach, and once she sat on her towel, I went over to Tom, Hannah, and Mel.

"What do you guys know?" I asked them. "All we know", Tom informed me, "Is that Bill was held back by these two", gesturing to Hannah and Mel, "stopped Bill outside his room before he came to the first floor and said to stay away from Hani, and that Hannah and Mel don't have any memory of what happened except for seeing a pair of purple eyes." "You know, Hani has more knowledge about these kinds of things, maybe we should ask her?" Hannah put in. "Yeah, she would definitely know what happened if we explained it to her."

I thought for a moment. We could explain everything easier and get a probable cause if Hani knew. She would be able to figure it out!

We called Georg, Gustav, Bill, and Hani over. "Guys, this has all been just a big misunderstanding. You see this is what happened as far as we know. Bill was walking out of his room when Mel and Hannah stopped him, and told him to stay away from Hani. Hannah and Mel though, have no memory what so ever of this event ever occurring. They said that all they remember before they woke up was a pair of purple eyes." "Wait", Hani interjected, "Did you say purple eyes?" "Yes why?" I asked her. "It's nothing." She said. I shrugged it off.

"Hey, Hani…" Bill said looking down a bit. "Yes, Billa?" She asked smiling at him. "Can you forgive me for acting like that?" He asked her. He looked like a child that had been caught taking the last cookie from the cookie jar before dinner. How can she say no to that? "Of course I will Billa!" She said as she hugged him. He hugged her right back and smiled.

"Now that that's over with, let's get this party started!" I said and everyone cheered. Bill and Hani went back to their towels (which were right next to each other) and every one else went to play beach volleyball.

Bill POV

When Hani and I went back to our towels and sat down, I decided to ask her something. "Hani, why were you crying back in the garden?" "Oh, you saw that?" she said looking sad. "I was crying because I miss my parents." She explained, going into her pocket and taking out a small object. It was a small locket.

She opened it and inside there were two beautiful people. One was a woman with long black hair and black eyes like Hani. The other was a man with pale skin, also like Hani. The two of them resembled Hani so much. "These are my parents." Hani said, her bangs shadowing her eyes. Those were her parents? "Every night, I have flashbacks to the night we were attacked. I blame myself that they're dead. If I had done what I did to save myself earlier, they might still have been alive…" She trailed off, a tear running down her face. "Don't blame yourself", I told her," There was no way you could have saved them. It's not your fault that they're gone."

She stopped crying and hugged me. "Thank you, Billa." She said, I felt a blush growing on my face.

After a few minutes, she got off her towel, went to the trunk, and got out the picnic basket. She went to where the guys were playing volleyball and gathered them back to the towels and said, "Dig in guys!!" Everyone went into the basket, took out a sandwich and a drink and started to eat.

After we had all eaten, Mel looked at her watch."Hey everyone!" she yelled, "We should get going now." We all looked at the sky. She was right, it was getting dark now. We packed everything up and started to leave. This was a very long day, but I'm glad everything was sorted out now.

I have to end it here now. Sorry it took longer than usual to update, but I was bombarded with homework. I will try as hard as I can to update this ASAP because I know I left you hanging a little bit. Review please!


	8. Vampires?

**Hello, it's me, bringing you a new chapter. I think I may reveal the whole secret either this chapter. To make things clearer, Hani= Yuki, Annie= Arianna, Hannah= Hana, and Mel= Roxanne- Melody (Roxy). Anyway, I know I haven't updated as frequently as I usually do, but I have been busy. Well, on with it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokio Hotel. I do however, own my 'genius' mind.**

One week later: Bill POV

It had been a week since that day at the beach. Everyone had become friends. More specifically, Tom and Annie were very close, Mel and Georg were comfortable, Gustav and Hannah act like they had known each other forever, and Hani and I were very good friends.

We were in the living room watching Scrubs, when Hani got up. "I'm gonna' go and make supper after I'm out of the shower while everyone is showering." Hani announced, going upstairs.We all looked at the clock, and it read 9:34 pm. Everyone followed, and we all went to our separate rooms.

When I came downstairs, I saw Annie and Hani looking worried, and Hani was tapping her foot like crazy. "Hey what's up?" I asked "Oh nothing!" Annie replied. She and Hani went to the kitchen to make dinner. I wonder what's up with them.

Hani POV before Bill came downstairs

Annie ran downstairs and was jumping up and down like a maniac. I saw that she had an envelope sealed with wax. When I took a closer look at the seal, I saw that it was the council. For those who don't know, when I say 'the council' I mean the high council of my people. I am the second in command of the council, with the first being the Grand Elder.

I guess I should tell you now. The girls and I live under fake names. Annie's name is really Arianna; Hannah's name is Hana (not much creativity for her fake name on her part), Mel's name is actually Roxanne- Melody (she and Hana aren't very creative).We live in a different world, because humans used to hunt us down and kill us, so my people created a parallel world to this one, where we can live in peace.

"Calm down, will you!" I said to her. "I have a letter from the council for you!" She said. I took the letter and we both read it. Like usual, the letter was short and to the point.

_Dear Princess Yuki,_ (Yes, I am a princess)

_It has been brought to the attention of the council that you are housing humans in your home in the human world. You are hereby invited to the council tomorrow evening for an inquiry of their intentions. As the Grand Elder, I will tell you that if they are going to try to hurt you, they will have to be killed. Don't put yourself in that kind of a situation, we already lost your parents because of this. _

_From, _

_The Grand Council_

Oh, great, we have to bring the boys with us to the council. How will we tell them about our being… who we are? I mean, I promised Bill that I wouldn't keep anymore secrets. What will I do?

Just then, Bill came down the stairs. He asked what was up, and Arianna just replied with a quick nothing, and we went to the kitchen to make dinner. Arianna and I decided to make chicken and vegetables.

An hour later, we were done with dinner and called everyone from the living room, where they were watching TV. We had eaten in silence for a bit, when I announced that we needed to talk afterwards.

When we had all finished, I decided to start talking. "Look guys, we", I pointed to the girls and I," have to tell you something. We don't just have powers. They are part of something else. You see, we aren't human. We're vampires. But not the kind we are stereotyped as. Those are called heartlesses, and they are a different breed entirely.

"They have been our mortal enemies for years and when they threaten humans, we are the ones who kill them. Vampires are not immortal, but heartlesses are, and we are the only ones who know how to kill them. Vampires do have to suck blood, but only every four years, and we drink animal blood.

"The reason we are telling you now is because I got a letter from my world telling us that we need to bring you guys with us there and you have to go on a trial. Before you freak out, the reason for that is because it is against the law to house humans. They are just going to make sure it is safe us to be here with you. And for you to be here with us." I finished. The guys just looked astonished.

Then Bill finally spoke. "All this time, you never told us?" He said, his hair shadowing his eyes. "Bill, it was against the law to tell you but-""I don't care! You are a liar and I hate you!" He yelled and ran up to his room. I was crushed. He hated me… My head was down and I felt myself start to shake and sob.

"Arianna, tell them the rest of the story and what we are going to do when we go there tomorrow." I said calmly and went up to my room.

When I got to my room, I locked the door to the hallway, climbed out the window, and sat on the roof. It was then that the dam broke.

Bill POV

She was a vampire. How could she not tell me? She had promised that she wouldn't keep anymore secrets from me. She lied. She lied and she expected me to forgive her. I was just so angry at her downstairs that I told her I hated her. I didn't mean it, but she did lie. I heard someone open and close a door, probably Hani, and then I heard a window open. After some shuffling, there was silence.

I didn't bother to look for her. After what I said, I don't think she would want to see me.

Why did I say that? I am such an idiot. But then again she did lie. And I hate liars…

Tom POV

Arianna? Wait now I'm a little confused. "Well, you should know our real names. My name is Arianna, Hannah's real name is Hana, Mel is Roxanne- Melody, but we just call her Roxy. Hani's name is Yuki. Tonight you need to pack some clothes because you are going to my world tomorrow, for about a week." She said, surprisingly not hyper. "But wait; won't anyone wonder why we're not here?" "Oh, well that's a bit more complicated", she started again, "When Yuki opens the portal to our world, she freezes time here until we get back." "Really?" Wow, that's amazing! She can freeze time!

I went to my room and started to pack. I packed some shirts, a couple pairs of jeans, my boxers, and, most importantly, my bandanas and caps. After I was done, I decided to tell Bill what had happened while he was being a drama queen.

I walked into his room and saw him sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. "What is wrong with me?" He asked me, not looking up from his hands. "What do you mean?" I asked him worried. I have never seen him like this before. "I mean, I said I hate her, but I feel so guilty about it. But, then again, she did lie to me, and I hate liars… So then why do I feel this way? What should I do?" He told me. He was talking about Hani… Yuki…? Whatever. "Well, she had a good reason to lie. If you were in her situation, what would you have done?" There was a silence, and then I decided to fill him in on what he had missed.

"The girls had been living under fake names. Annie's real name is Arianna, Mel is Roxanne- Melody, but she is called Roxy, Hannah's real name is Hana, and Hani's name is Yuki. You need to pack some clothes to last a week. We are leaving tomorrow." I informed my younger sibling. He did not budge from his position. "If you want to be stubborn, then go ahead." I said. I was getting tired of this.

Before I walked out of his room, I turned and said to him," You broke her heart, you know." Then I left.

Bill POV

"You broke her heart, you know." Those words stung. I already knew, though. I had hurt Hani… Yuki. That was her real name. Yuki. I liked it, it was a beautiful name, and she was very beautiful…

I got off the bed and started packing my clothes. I decided that if I had to go on a trial, than I shouldn't put my hair up. I packed some clothes, and some of my make- up. When I was done with that, I lay on the bed, breathing in and out slowly. I thought through what my brother had told me. If I was in Yuki's situation, I guess I would lie. I would be protecting my people, and I would be afraid of the fact that people would be afraid of what I was and try to kill me.

I guess the next time we are alone, I should apologize.

Yuki POV

I came down from the roof to pack. I had packed some shirts, a couple pairs of jeans, and some undergarments. I was thinking about what had happened at the beach. How could they have gone upstairs, but not remember? And purple eyes… Wait! There is only one vampire who has purple eyes and he has the power of hypnotism. He is also part of the darkness clan.

You see, different vampires have blood from different clans of vampires. Like how Arianna, for example, has the power to control earth and plants, she has blood connections to the earth clan, and the flower clan through her parents. Vampires like that are called mixed bloods.

Vampires that only have one element or force are supposedly from a clan that both of his parents are from. These are called whole bloods. They hate half vampires though.

Speaking of which, a half vampire is a vampire that has one vampire parent and one human (who has not been made into a vampire) parent. You didn't know this, but Evan is a half vampire. His mother is from the Fire clan, and his father is a human. Evan's mom and dad had to run away and get married, because his mother's clan did not approve of their love.

Next we come to my clan. We are the royal clan. A thousand years ago, it was believed that all clans had developed through us. Unfortunately, I am the last one left. We control every element and force, but we, as do every vampire, have a weakness. Holy water.

If stabbed with a steak that had holy water on it, we would die. There is only one thing you can do to counter the effect before you die, and that is to drink a special elixir. A lot of vampires have at least one vial of the elixir with them at all time, just in case.

Oh, where was I? Oh, yeah, know I remember! The vampire I was talking about is a whole blood from the Darkness clan. They are a scary lot, the Darkness clan. They are real shady characters, and I have questioned their loyalty from time to time. They all have purple eyes, but there is only one of them that has mastered the art of hypnotism. I shouldn't make any assumptions, but I can't help but feel suspicious.

Tomorrow is going to be a busy day, and I should get some rest. I wonder…

**I'll stop here for now. I am extremely sorry about not updating sooner, but my friend who I modeled Annie/ Arianna after moved away today, so… Yeah. I've been under a lot of stress lately and I have to hide that so people won't worry about me. Trust me; it's not good for your health. I'll try to update sooner, I promise!!!!!!!!! **


	9. romance and the first brush with chaos

**Hey, this chapter will probably suck worse than the others because as I have stated many times, my friend who was my inspiration for Annie/ Arianna has moved. She was at my house a couple days ago and wanted me to write more scenes with her and Tom, so I promised to do that. The pairings in the story are going to be Yuki x Bill Tom x Arianna Georg x Roxy and Gustav x Hana. This chapter will be a little tricky, so read carefully! Well, on with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokio Hotel. I mean really, does it seem like I do, or ever would? I think not.**

Tom POV

It was 5:00 pm and we were just about to leave for Yuki, Arianna, Hana, and Roxy's world. I am actually nervous. What will be waiting for us when we get there?

"We need to get going now. Everyone gather around." Yuki announced to everyone. We all crowded around her. Yuki closed her eyes, and when she opened them, her eyes were a rainbow of color instead of their usual black color.

Suddenly, a small blue dot had appeared and started to get bigger. Soon there was a big blue vortex in the middle of the living room. Yuki and everyone else started to disappear into the vortex, and then I felt myself getting sucked in. It wasn't unpleasant, but a tickling sensation in my stomach.

I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, I saw a grassy field with wild flowers blooming under our feet. The other guys were looking around startled, but the girls looked at each other and smiled.

Yuki turned to us and smiled. "Welcome to our world!!!!" She looked so happy. We started walking with Yuki leading the way. After about a minute we started to see a palace. It was beautiful, and it looked so old!

When we were at the gate, they opened automatically, and a woman came running out of the palace. She had long bright red hair and freckles, and looked to be in her thirties. She ran straight into Yuki and started to hug her and she started fussing. "My dear, you need to eat! And look at how much you've grown! You and your friends have grown up so well, and you are so beautiful!" "Lola! Stop it, you're choking her!" Arianna said. We all noticed that Yuki had started turning blue. Lola. That was the lady's name.

Lola looked at me and the guys, and then started smiling so widely that I thought her face would break. "So, who are they?" She asked Yuki and the girls in a playful voice. "They are just our friends Lola!" Yuki exclaimed, her face turning red from embarrassment. We all started laughing, and went into the palace.

Then suddenly, a little boy, looking about three years old, with blond hair and freckles came running around the corner and ran straight into Yuki, grinning and hugging her leg. "Yay!!! Sissy is back" He yelled. "Hello to you to, little Luca!" she smiled down at him. "I'm not little anymore, I'm three years old!" He exclaimed pouting. "You are?! You're right; you're a big boy now!" Yuki smiled and picked him up, balancing him on her hip. He just giggled and hugged her. We all smiled at that. This kid was just too cute! Hana turned to us and said," This little cutie is Luca. He is Lola's son." We all nodded. They did look a lot alike.

Then Lola turned to Yuki and said in a serious voice, "Yuki, you need to go to the hospital wing. Someone was attacked by a heartless, and the medics can't heal all the injuries. Some are too big for them to heal. They think you can do it." "Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" She asked Lola. She gave Luca to Lola, and closed her eyes. I blinked and she was gone. I looked at Bill to see he was shocked too. "She teleported to the hospital wing." Roxy explained simply.

Then Lola, Luca and the other girls took us to a room. "We need to wait for Yuki to get back before the trial can begin. Don't worry dears, you'll be fine." Lola said to us with a sad smile. Then a girl entered the room with some tea. "The grand council has sent this tea for refreshment while you wait." She said in a monotone voice and left. We all started to drink the tea, and everything went black.

Yuki POV

I finished healing the heartless victim about an hour later. I was completely wiped out. The injuries were really big, gashes all over the place. Those wounds were too small to be a heartless… heartlesses usually rip you to pieces. They do not have any mercy, especially for vampires… this looks like the work of another vampire to be honest.

I walked to the room where everyone was waiting for me, thinking about who would want to do something like that. When I got to the room, I saw the room was messed. There were chairs knocked over, and only a small table in the middle was standing upright.

I went to the table and saw a white piece of paper in the middle, sitting there, as though waiting for me. I picked it up, and it read,

_Surrender yourself or your friends will pay the ultimate price. Come alone to the field of dreams in one hour, or you will never see your precious friends again._

Oh my gosh, what do I do?! I have to surrender myself. I can't let anything happen to the girls, they're the only family I have! And Lola and Luca! If anything happened to them, I don't know what I would do with myself. And the boys! They have nothing to do with this! Bill…

I went to my room and started to change my clothes. I change from my jeans and tee shirt and started to wrap bandages around my body. After I finished that, I put on a skirt that reached my knees that hung loosely, so I could do flips and kicks, and a loose, but not falling off, tee shirt. AKA, my old training clothes.

When I was younger my mom used to train me in the ways of fighting, and my dad used to teach me how to use my powers and control them. I always wore comfortable clothes while I did this, and as the years went by, I had to wear different clothes because I kept growing. This outfit was the clothes I wore two years ago, but they still fit perfectly.

I walked out of the gates of the palace and started to walk out into the grassy land. The field of dreams was about a ten minute walk, but I knew the way pretty well. I used to go there all the time after my parents died. I still go there every time I visit this place, and I always sit in the same place. I always used to look at the sky and think every time I couldn't think of an answer to a question. It helps me a lot too.

I had finally reached the field of dreams, and under the tree that I always sat by were my friends. I started to run to them when I felt something grab my wrist from behind. When I looked back, I saw a dark shadow was grabbing me. It was then that I realized who was behind all of this.

"Aron." I heard him laugh from behind me. The one and only Aron of the Darkness stood behind me. He was the heir to the Darkness clan and was twelve years older than me. "Yes, I see you haven't forgotten me, Yuki- chan" "Who could forget you, you lying, cheating, conniving little snake." I said to him in a serious voice. "Oh, don't be so mean, Yuki- chan. Remember; I can kill your friends in a heartbeat." That shut me up. I can't let him get his way with them.

"What do you want?" I asked him, making sure not to look into his eyes. I know that he can use his eyes to hypnotize people, and I didn't want to be one of his victims. "Ah, Yuki, always straight to the point. All I want are your powers and the kingdom." What?!?! Is he serious? Vampires can give others their powers at free will, but they would loose them in the process. Like I would do that, seriously.

Anyway, back to what was happening. He sensed what I was thinking and said, "It's either the kingdom and your powers or the lives of your loved ones, it's your choice. I don't care either way. "What do I do? It's either the only family I have or the kingdom of vampires being surrendered to this nutcase. What a dilemma.

Then I had an idea. "Let's make a wager." I started. I knew that this would catch his attention. "Let's have a duel. If I win, you will be sentenced to death. If you win you have my powers and the kingdom, and you can do what you see fit to the loser. But under one condition. You can't use your powers of hypnotism." I knew that he can't back down from any wagers. This was perfect. But what if I lose… No! I won't let that happen. "You're on." He said with an evil smile.

I turned around and put a shield around us. This would protect everyone from the battle. I turned back to face him and said, "Standard rules. We each take twenty paces back and then the battle commences. You are not to use your powers of hypnotism. That is final." After that we started to move backwards twenty paces.

We looked at each other and both yelled, "Begin." That is when the most dangerous and deadly fight of my life so far had commenced. He flew at me and I dodged at the last second, throwing a water jet at him. But he used his powers of darkness to capture the water and it evaporated under the extreme heat that the darkness had created. He then threw the shadow at me but I used my power of light to stop him.

"You're using that little trick? Light can't stop darkness, you stupid girl. You're too weak to stop the darkness." What is he talking about? "I see you want to know what I am talking about." Oh, he's good." I am building an army from different clans, and then we shall take back what is rightfully ours. The humans are the reason we have been banished to this world, but now we will take our vengeance. We will rise above all and conquer, and no one can stop us!" Wow, he really is nuts! "I will stop you!" I am not about to let this nut job destroy what we have built. He is endangering the lives of the innocent and I won't let him get away with it. "You can't stop us. You are still too weak."

He's right, I am weak. I realize that no matter what I do I can never do anything right. But that still doesn't mean I'll give up and let him get away with this. I didn't notice, but his hand was guiding a shadow toward me and when I finally realized, it was too late. He had caught me.

I knew it was useless to try and struggle, but I did anyway. "Now, I will make you suffer." "Nothing can hurt more than what I've been through. My parents were killed and I was the only one to survive. I watched them die and there was nothing I could do and I still here their screaming in the night, see their blood on the floor, see their eyes open staring at me…" I started to cry then. It was so painful these years.

He forced my head up and said, "I guess now would be a good time to tell you this, I killed your parents and planted fake memories in your head. You were so pathetic back then, and now look at you. You're so beautiful that I feel bad about having to kill you. "He killed my parents… He killed my parents… HE KILLED MY PARENTS!!!!!!!!!! He forced my head up and then my whole world went black.

Bill POV

I saw that jerk that kidnapped us raise Yuki's head and say something I never expected, that he killed her mom and dad. Then her head fell down and he released her from the shadow. She started to get up and he backed up.

She got up and I saw her eyes were blank, as though she was soul- less. She took away what Roxy told us was a shield and the person behind her dropped a handful of what looked like stakes to the ground. Oh, no I think they had holy water on them. She started walking towards us; her powers of wind had picked up the spikes.

When she was close, the spikes formed a circle around us, trapping us in a small crowd. Her hand started closing and the circle of steaks started to close around us slowly. Then I saw suddenly that her eyes had returned to normal. She said in a quiet whisper, "He still has control of me, but I have broken through for a moment. I will turn these steaks against him, but once they hit him, they will effect me too. I will most likely make it, but I can't be sure… "She looked like she was struggling now."Trust me." She smiled and winked at us.

All of a sudden, the spikes turned and as quick as lightening they switched directions and hit the person, who I was told was Aron, dead on. He started screaming in pain and fell to the ground, and Yuki followed. "You think you can stop the army. There are others, and we will rise and defeat you." Those were his last words before he died.

Everyone's attention turned to Yuki, who was lying still on the ground. We all ran to her side, and she started to wake up."Did it work?" Her voice was so weak. We had all started crying out of relief and sadness. Relief because she was alive, but sadness because of her condition. Lola's hand started glowing green as she rubbed it on Yuki's skin. The small cuts and bruises from the shadows were disappearing.

I put her head in my lap and started to stroke her hair. "Please be ok. Just keep hanging on." I told her while my tears stained her flesh. "I'm sorry about lying to you, and that I couldn't tell you that before. You must really hate me, and I don't blame you." "Shhhh. Its okay, I'm sorry I said I hated you. I lied. I… I love you. With all my heart and soul I love you, just please hang on." I saw her beautiful smile one more time before her eyes closed.

Lola started screaming, "Everyone, we need to get Yuki back to the palace immediately, if we don't she will slip into a coma. I've healed all her external injuries, but I can't heal internal injuries. If the medics don't get to her soon, she will be lost."

We all started running back to the palace, Luca being carried by Lola and Yuki being carried by Arianna. As soon as we were by the gates, they opened and we sped to the hospital wing. Lola gave Luca to Tom and took Yuki to the medics, filling them in on the situation.

We were told to wait in the waiting room until the medics were finished healing Yuki. As I sat on one of the chairs, I saw Luca sleeping on Tom, Arianna sitting next to him talking, Gustav hugging Hana who was crying, and Georg with his arm around Roxy and they were talking quietly with each other.

Lola was standing by the doors of the operating room where Yuki was, looking over us. I thought back to the field. I can't believe I confessed to Yuki that I loved her. I hope she loves me back, because it would be weird if she didn't and she knew that I was in love with her.

After about an hour, I saw the light above the operating room switch off, and a medic walked out. "She will be fine, but she will be asleep for a little bit." He said then walked out of the hallway. A nurse ushered us to a room and we saw Yuki asleep in a bed.

I sat on the chair beside her and stared at her. She looked at peace while she was asleep, and she was smiling in her sleep. I loved her smile; it was always so kind and happy. I felt myself smile as I held her hand and I stroked her hair a couple times.

I felt the others looking at me, and then looking at Yuki. "I am going to get something to eat." Arianna said from behind me. I heard a mixture of yes's, sure's, and that sounds good's. They all left the room, leaving me and Yuki alone.

After what felt like hours of sitting by Yuki's side, she started to wake up. She opened her eyes and I couldn't restrain myself. I jumped and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're ok! How do you feel?" "Dizzy from lack of air…" She replied and I let go, feeling a blush rise to my face.

After a few moments of silence she started talking, "Is…Is what you said in the field true?" "Yes I meant every word!" I told her truthfully. I loved her with every fiber of my being. "It's just…" She started again, and I felt my heart sink. Did she not like me? "I love you too, but if you didn't mean it-"I cut her off right there with a kiss. Her lips were so soft and she was so warm.

Once we broke the kiss we both heard wolf whistles from outside the door. Then everyone entered the room smiling and chuckling. "I was wondering when you two would kiss. It took you long enough!" My older half said to me while his arm was around Arianna. She was smiling wider than usual (if that's possible) and giggling.

"I see you guys all did the same thing." Yuki said to the rest of our friends. Simultaneously, everyone looked away blushing. Yuki and looked at each other and started laughing. I decided not to ask for details, though. I really don't think I want to know.

"Guys, I think the heartless attack was staged by Aron." Yuki informed the girls "What?!" the girls asked shocked."A heartless would rip a vampire to shreds if it got a chance, right?" the other girls nodded. "The victim didn't have too many serious injuries, and he was intact. I think the attack was staged so you would be alone and could be kidnapped. Also, the tea you were drinking was laced with sleeping serum, so it was easy to kidnap you." It seemed logical.

"Let's not think about that now though. We need to worry about the trial tomorrow." Lola said from behind everyone else. She was right. Right now we need to worry about the trial. I still wonder what had happened with everyone else though…

Tom POV

We had left the room to leave Bill alone with Yuki. I had decided to go with Arianna as she walked away. She turned around and told me, "I'm going back to my room for a few minutes." I still followed her. We walked down the long hallway and exited through a door, and out into a small garden that was filled with beautifully colored flowers, a lot of which I have never seen before.

We walked straight through, following a path, and went through another door, to another part of the palace. We walked in another long corridor until we stopped at a door. She took out a key from a pocket from her pants and fit it into a keyhole. The lock clicked and she opened the door.

Inside was a four posted king sized bed with pink sheets, a vanity table, and a large wardrobe. The floor and walls were made of marble and there was a window directly across from us that looked out into the garden.

I felt really weird when I was around Arianna for some reason. Could I like her...? I don't know, but I might. Suddenly I had the greatest impulse to turn her around and kiss her. I listened to it and spun her around.

This led to that, and let's just say… I've never done it with a vampire before.

Gustav POV

Tom was leaving with Arianna so I decided to go with Hana. She went down the hallway and out a door, into another hallway. We walked along that one until we reached another door. She took a key from her jacket pocket and unlocked the door.

She opened it and on the other side there was a beautiful bedroom. The walls and floor looked to be made of marble and there was a four posted king sized bed with purple sheets. There was a vanity table against the wall next to her bed and a wardrobe across from that. Directly across from that was a window looking out into a beautiful garden, a lot of the flowers I had never seen back in my world.

Hana turned to me and said, "I need to talk to you…" and gestured to the bed. The two of us sat down on the bed and she started to talk to me. "I needed to tell you that… I… I really like you. I've felt this way since the day we met, and I just wanted to tell you that. If you don't feel the same then I understand, I just wanted to tell you that-"She never finished speaking because that is where I cut her off with a kiss.

To be honest, I really liked her too, but I never told anyone. God knows the guys would tell everyone. It felt good to kiss her, though, like a heavy weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

I released her after a few seconds, but after I did, she pulled me right back to her, in an even stronger, more passionate kiss. After we broke apart for air, we smiled at each other and decided to go and get something to eat, and then get back to what we were doing just before. Let me tell you, for the hour and a half we made out, I was never bored for a minute.

Georg POV

When we left the hospital room, I saw Tom going with Arianna and Gustav following Hana, so decided to leave with Roxy. We went through a door and down a corridor. After a minute we reached another door. Roxy took a small key and fit it into a keyhole in the door, and the door opened.

We entered and I saw a four posted king sized bed with red sheets and the floor and walls looked like they were made of marble. Beside the bed was a vanity table and across from that there was a fairly large wardrobe.

She sat on the bed and pulled her knees to her chin. I sat beside her and started to talk about random things that came to my head. I was trying to distract her from what had happened to Yuki, but I think she was too traumatized from all the events of that evening.

As I talked about random useless things, I began to think. I always felt so strange when I was around her, like there were a million butterflies flying around my stomach. Do I like her…? Before I could finish my thoughts, I felt a pair of soft lips on mine.

I was stunned for a moment until I saw that it was Roxy. I relaxed into it and we made out for a little while.

After about two hours, we stopped making out and went back to Yuki's hospital room. We saw the others walk there too, and I was about to say hello to them when I heard a shriek, "You're awake!" That was definitely Bill. Everyone got the same idea and pressed their ears against the door.

We heard everything from outside, when we heard them kiss, it was wonderful. I was so happy for Bill! I knew he had wanted to do that for a while. After we heard them break apart the guys and I started wolf whistling. We all entered the room at that point.

"I was wondering when you two would kiss. It took you long enough." Tom said to his brother, his arm around Arianna. "I see you guys all did the same thing." Yuki replied back to him, smiling playfully. We all turned away at that. It was slightly embarrassing what she had said, because it was true. Bill and Yuki just laughed at that. Yuki started talking to the girls about what had happened and they were all shocked. I didn't really get it, but at the same time, it was logical.

When Lola had said that we shouldn't worry about that at the moment and worry about the trial, I remembered why we were here in the first place. The guys and I were lead to a room that had eight beds (Plain, nothing special about them); each had their own bed side table.

"We are going to be staying in the same room as you, for your own protection." Yuki informed us. "Your bags have already been brought here and are on the bed you will be sleeping in."

I found my bag and put it on the floor. I took out my pajamas and Roxy showed me to a small bathroom that had connected to the room we were sleeping in. I showered and changed, then stepped out. Bill had gone into the bathroom next, then Tom, then Gustav, then Roxy, then Hana, then Arianna, and then finally Yuki.

After everyone had finished Lola said goodnight and then left us. "We should all get some sleep. Tomorrow after breakfast is the trial." Yuki told us before lying down.

I lay down in my bed. It was comfortable and soft. I started to think about the day's events and thought to myself 'if tomorrow we get to stay with the girls, I'm gonna ask Roxy out.' and went to sleep.

No one's POV

Little did Georg know, all the guys were thinking about telling the girls their true feelings if all went well.

**I'm going to end the chapter here. This is the longest chapter I have written so far!!! I am going to write a chapter as soon as possible, just give me time. I know this chapter sucked but give me a break. Don't forget to review please!**


	10. Trials, Songs, and Noises

**Hey everyone! I am still sad about my friend, but we talk on the phone and stuff, so it's cool! This chapter is going to suck, and it will be a bit boring. It will have to trial in it, and I'll see what else I can put in it… 8D. Well, on with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokio Hotel. I thought that you would get that by now, I mean seriously, it's been ten chapters already!**

The next morning: Bill POV

We all had just eaten breakfast and got ready for the came into the room and told us (meaning the guys) that it was time to go. I hope this goes well. I don't think I want to know what will happen if the trial went wrong…

We were led down three different hallways (how many halls were there in this place?!) and we arrived at a door. The guys and I were told to wait outside the door while Lola went inside Tom must have noticed that I was nervous and put a hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

This is going to be very scary…

Tom POV

I saw that Bill was nervous and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked really pale and scared. I've never seen like this before, even when we were about to fly on a plane, he wouldn't be this bad.

The door opened and Lola called my name," Tom, you have to see the council now." Her voice was solemn, but I saw there was nervousness in her eyes.

I took my hand away from Bill's shoulder and walked into the room. It was a big room, and it was dark. I saw five people sitting on what seemed to me like a judge's stand. The first person I saw on the left was a woman that looked to be in her forties with brownish her and olive skin. The next person was a man that seemed to be in his twenties was dark black hair and pale skin. From the right I saw another man with bleach blond hair and tan skin that looked to be in his fifties. Beside him was another woman with strawberry blonde hair and pale skin that looked like she was in her thirties. In the middle was a man, and he was old! Like, in his eighties, at least!

The old man stood up and declared," I am the grand elder of the realm of the vampires, and you are standing before the grand council. You are here because you are being housed by vampires. Do you deny it?" His voice was so strong, it scared me. "No sir, it is true." I said, looking straight at him. "If you could, would you kill Miss Yuki and her companions?" "No sir, I would not. They are my friends and I would never dream of hurting them." The grand elder turned to the council and they started talking. The guy in his twenties looked at me and then back at the grand elder and nodded.

The grand elder turned to me and smiled, "You are permitted to stay with Miss Yuki and her friends." And Lola came into the room and brought me out. The girls were out there too now, and Lola nodded to them. The started cheering and Arianna ran up and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her. I'm glad that we can be together now.

Bill POV

Tom had come back from his trial and he had the okay to stay with the girls. I was happy for him, but I was still worried about the rest of us. What would happen if we didn't get the okay? I don't want to imagine that.

Lola came up to me and said, "It's time to go now." And led me to the room. She opened the door and I walked in. I saw five people sitting at a judge's bench. On the left there was a woman that seemed to be in her forties with olive skin and brown hair, and beside her was a man that looked to be in his twenties with dark hair and pale skin. On the right there was another man that looked to be in his fifties with bleach blond hair and tan skin. Beside him was another woman who seemed to be in her mid thirties with strawberry blond hair and pale skin. In the middle of those people was an old, and I mean old man. This person must have been in his nineties! That must have been the grand elder.

The old man got up and spoke," I am the grand elder of the realm of vampires, and you are standing before the grand council. You have been brought here because you are living with vampires. Do you deny this charge?" "No sir, it is true." I* said to him, trying not to sound afraid. "If you could, would you harm Miss Yuki and her friends?" "Of course not. I could never do that to them! They are my friends and I would never let anything hurt them!" The grand elder turned to the council. The man in his twenties looked at me and nodded. The grand elder turned to me smiling, "You are permitted to stay with Miss Yuki and her friends." And Lola came into the room and led me out.

When I was out she nodded to Yuki and the girls and they started cheering again. Yuki came up to me and hugged me, burying her head into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waste and rested my chin on her head. I was so glad that I was allowed to stay with Yuki. Maybe when we get back to my world we can get together.

Georg POV

After Bill came out, Lola came over to me and told me that I had to go for my trial now. I was led into the room and there were five people sitting at a judge's bench. I wasn't paying any attention to the other four people, only the one in the middle. He was so old, probably about one hundred, or at least close.

The old man stood up and announced," I am the grand elder, and you are presented to the grand council on the charge that you are being housed by vampires. Do you deny it?" I shook my head, "No, sir, it's true." "If you could, would you harm Miss Yuki or her friends?" I shook my head again, "Of course not, they are like family to me!" The grand elder turned and looked at the council, specifically a man that looked to be about twenty. The man nodded and the grand elder turned to me, and said with a smile, "You are permitted to stay with Miss Yuki and her friends."

Lola entered the room and took me out. When I stepped out the door, she nodded to the girls, and they started to cheer. Roxy walked up and hugged me, planting a kiss on my cheek. When we get to my world, I am going to ask her out.

Gustav POV

I was watching everyone else through the whole time. The guys and the girls had love for each other, and they were all so happy, I was so happy for all of them. Lola turned to me and said, "You're the last one. Come on, it won't be too bad." And smiled, taking my hand and leading me to the room.

When I stepped in, I saw five people sitting at a judge's stand, but I only focused on the person in the middle. He was so old, must have been around ninety. That must be the grand elder. He got up and said to me, "I am the grand elder and you are before the grand council on the charge that you are being housed by vampires. Do you deny it?" "No sir. It is true." I replied to him, I felt my palms were sweating, I was so scared. "If you could, would you harm Miss Yuki and her friends in any way?" "No way, they are my friends, and I could never harm them!" The elder turned to someone in his twenties with black hair and pale skin, who nodded. The grand elder turned to me and said, "You are permitted to stay with Miss Yuki and her companions."

Lola stepped into the room and led me out. When I was out, she nodded to the other girls and they started to cheer. Hana came up to me and kissed me full on the mouth, wrapping her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waste and kissed her back, thing to myself, 'When we get back to my world, we'll be together.' And I smiled at that.

Yuki POV

After Gustav and Hana finished making out, I told them some news, "Since the trials finished today, we can go home!" Everyone had started smiling and we raced back to the room we were staying in. We got out the clothes we were wearing the day we came here and got our bags.

Then I closed my eyes and focused on the spell that opened the portal to the other world. I opened my eyes and the portal started to open. Once it did, I felt the familiar tickling sensation that usually occurred when it sucked us in.

When we got back to the house through the portal, everything was as we left it, considering that I froze time when I opened the portal. Time had started again as soon as we stepped out of the portal, and I saw that it was 10:50 pm. I turned to the others, "Let's get some sleep. We can figure out what to do tomorrow morning." With that, everyone went upstairs and showered, and then went to sleep.

Four hours later: Bill POV

I had another scary dream, and I went to Tom's door. I heard what sounded like something hitting the headboard of his bed and moaning. After what I heard, I turned right around and went to Yuki's room instead.

I opened the door and I saw her sitting on her bed with her knees tucked under her chin, rocking back and forth repeating, "I will not be sick, I will not have nightmares about that, that never happened, I am not scarred." Over and over again.

I walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed and talked to her, "What are you doing?" She snapped out of her trance and looked at me, as though she had seen a ghost. "I walked in on Arianna and Tom, but they didn't notice and kept going. I ran and threw up in my bathroom and now I am here, and scarred for life." She told me in one breath. That explains what I heard in Tom's room.

"How long ago was that?" I asked, immediately regretting it. She looked at her clock and the looked back at me, "Three hours ago. Why?" "They are still at it." After I said this, she looked even more sick. I decided to change the subject before she threw up again.

"I had a weird dream and I can't sleep." I told her and she started to return to her normal pale color. "What was it about?" How am I supposed to explain this one?

"Um... well, you see, it goes like this… You and I were standing in the field and saw something flash in the sky, and I thought it was lightning but you said that it was a shooting star, and then we see that there are satellites in the sky for some strange reason, just all these satellites gathered in one place, and then I see more lightning and then somehow I had a mini radio in my pocket and it said something about it being lightning-y and then it said that you should get inside because the lightning is out of control. We started running back to the house and on the way Tom standing in the rain singing a Hannah Montana song… um… Oh! Yeah, Everybody Makes Mistakes! Anyway, we just look at him weirdly while he danced and sang the song, and then you pulled him by the arm and we ran back to the house, with him still singing and dancing as you dragged him. When we got back to the house I got shocked by lightning and I went into a coma. You tried to call an ambulance and then I woke up perfectly fine. That's when I woke up."

When I finished my story, I saw that Yuki was looking at my like she was creeped out. "Tom dancing and singing to Everybody Makes Mistakes? That is weird. I actually wouldn't call it weird; I would say it's more along the lines of scary!" I laughed, but I stopped when I realized that she was serious. "Well since we both can't sleep, why don't you sleep here with me?" She asked my, smiling her kind smile. I nodded and she moved over for me. I lay down beside her and snuggled beside her, my arms wrapped around her waste. She buried her head in my chest, and I fell asleep to the rhythm of her silent breaths.

The next morning: Yuki POV

I had woken up the next morning in Bill's arms and I decided to check the time. I carefully shifted and started to raise myself off the bed ever so slightly to see the clock. 7:30 am. I decided to get up make breakfast. I tried to get up, but Bill had a death grip on my waste. I mean, the boy was a toothpick, but he had some muscle on them bones!

I carefully slipped under his arms and got out of the covers. Success! I quietly went to my bathroom and showered, then I redressed in my pajamas. I got out and saw Bill was still asleep. Shocker. I quietly snuck out of the room and walked down the stairs, and hung a right to the kitchen.

I started to cook eggs and sausage for everyone. I was cutting a sausage when out of the corner of my eye I saw Bill trying to sneak into the room without me noticing. I pretended I didn't notice and when he was about to scare me (or attempt to) I turned and said with a cheery smile, "Hello Billa!" and he jumped back and made a small "eek!" before falling on his butt. He stood up and pouted, "Why did you scare me like that?" He looked like a little kid right then, he was so cute! "Well, why were you trying to scare me Billa?" I asked him innocently. He looked surprised that I new he was trying to scare me, but answered anyway, "Because I wanted to surprise you with a kiss, but I guess that idea failed-"Before he could finish, I quickly cut him off with a kiss.

He wrapped his arms around me and my arms automatically wrapped around his neck. We were kissing for what seemed like forever, even though it was a few minutes, and then I broke it. "I need to make breakfast now, ok?" He looked at me and pouted, "But Yuki!" "If you are a good boy you can have more later, ok Billa?" He just pouted and nodded, looking away. I finished cutting the sausage, I threw it in the frying pan, and Bill sat on the counter top. I finished making the eggs and sausage and started hearing people falling out of their beds from the smell of food.

Bill and I started eating and everyone else came downstairs. When I saw Arianna, I started to get sick again. She sent me an apologetic smile and mouthed 'sorry'. Well it is only human to have… um… fun. I mouthed back, 'next time lock the door!' and went back to eating.

After everyone was done, Arianna and I washed the dishes and then joined the others. We were talking about ideas of what to do, and I got the perfect idea, we could invite Evan over and record a song for our first CD.

"Hey, we could ask Evan and Trent over and then get to recording the new song we wanted to do to show the guys what we can do," I turned to them,"We have a recording studio in the basement and we were recording a song to show you, and all we need to do is record the vocals and then mix it. You want to do that?" Everyone nodded and said that it was ok and then I went to the phone and called Evan.

"Hey, Evan, do you want to come over I can record vocals and then Trent can mix everything together. That way you can hear everything when it is finished." "Um… ok. I'll go phone Trent and then get over there. Give me half an hour." "Ok, and before you do that, remember to tell him that Tokio Hotel are here and the whole situation. Bye!" "Bye." Then he hung up. I followed in suit and hung up the phone.

"Ok guys, we have half an hour, what do you say we all change our clothes and you boys come and see the basement?" I said to them with excitement. They nodded and we all climbed the stairs and changed into different clothes, AKA, not our pajamas. The girls and I showed them to a door. I opened it to reveal a set of stairs. We walked down and I felt for the light switch.

Once I found it, I flicked it on and then the whole basement lit up. On one half there were a couple bookcases and beanbag chairs, two computers, a big screen TV, and Arianna's Wii. On the other side there was a recording studio that covered the half it was located in. The floor was made of wood and the walls were painted four different colors. The back wall was painted dark plum purple, the right wall was light sky blue, the left wall was a deep, but bright red, and the wall were the door we entered the basement by was painted a bright pink. The ceiling was painted with all four colors in divided equally into four squares.

"This is our basement!!!" I exclaimed with my arms open wide. I turned to face everyone and the boys' faces were amazed. I don't think they have ever seen anything like this before.

I heard the doorbell ring and I ran up the stairs. When I opened the front door, I was greeted by Evan and Trent. Looks like Trent has another broken arm. It seems that he and his two older brothers seem to have at least one broken bone a month, each taking turns breaking the bone.

"Hey guys! Trent, what happened now?" I said to them, happy they were here. They said hi and Trent replied, "I fractured my arm last month in gym class, remember?" Oh, yeah, that's right, he did. What you don't expect me to keep tabs of his injuries all the time, do you?

Trent and Evan started to set up the studio, I explained what we would be doing to the boys "Evan and Trent are our technical producers. Evan, Roxy, and Hana have recorded there parts, and all I have to do is sing, and then Evan and Trent can mix everything." They nodded and then Trent called us over.

I stepped into the booth and put on my headphones. I started to hear the intro music and then I started singing.

**(Kiss the Flag by Evans Blue) **

_Don't shoot until you see  
The red and white  
And blue in my eyes  
They say we're straddling fences  
And it's not so comfortable_

_He thinks he grew up to be boring  
And so he goes to change his life  
I saw you get up on your toes  
But don't step back too fast  
Or you'll cut yourself in half_

_I wanted,  
All I wanted was to find  
Something here inside of me they couldn't keep  
They woke up to hear me screaming_

_Just shoot until you see  
The red on white  
And blue in my sky  
The proof is in the pictures  
And it's not so comforting_

_He knows that one day they'll ignore him  
And push him to the side  
He said he'd kiss the flag before he died  
He took one for his country  
She said I'd do anything to have him back_

_I wanted,  
All I wanted was to find  
Something here inside of me they couldn't keep  
They woke up to hear me screaming_

_God help us  
God where are you in this fight?  
Cause no one knows whose side you're on  
Anymore, anymore  
I'm lost and by myself_

_When this ends  
Will freedom be the casualty  
Or will it only  
Will it be only me  
Will it be only me  
Will it be, only me_

_I wanted,  
All I wanted was to find  
Something here inside of me they couldn't keep  
They woke up to hear me screaming_

_God help us  
God where are you in this fight?  
Cause no one knows whose side you're on  
Anymore, anymore  
you're not lost or by yourself_

When the song ended I came out and Trent and Evan started mixing everything. After they finished we all listened to it. When it finished Bill smiled at me. I took it as a good sign and smiled back. Trent looked at his watch and his eyes widened in shock. "Evan, I need to go home pronto! I have a doctor's appointment in an hour that I need to get to!" "Ok, we have to-""I know, just go." I cut Evan off. He nodded and he and Trent and said goodbye to everyone before they left our house.

It was only four o'clock so we decided to watch a movie before Arianna and I started on dinner. We watched the Superhero Movie and when it was finished, I started dinner, considering Arianna and Tom had started making out half way through the movie and went upstairs to do God knows what.

I made stir fry chicken and rice and after everyone finished eating, we all went upstairs, showered, and went to sleep. That was an extremely long day, and I can't wait for tomorrow.

**That chapter was extremely dull. I used my friend Em's (I will not tell you her real name) dream, except Tom and Bill weren't in it, it was me, her and a boy from our homeroom, and unfortunately he wasn't singing any song from Hannah Montana as far as I know, and I may have missed a few parts to it. I need reviews. Not that the ones I get aren't good, it's just that I don't have much motivation to continue anymore. Sorry for that, I will, it just won't be motivated, and it will probably take more time for me to update. **


	11. The Romantic Birthday

**I told you guys it would get slower and slower… I don't have much inspiration anymore. I think I will put some drama in it, but I don't think it will work. In short, HELP!!!!!!!!!! Well, on with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokio Hotel. You know the drill.**

Next morning, July 13: Bill POV

I woke up that morning and looked at my clock. It was 6:30 in the morning, and I heard the pan sizzling from the main floor. I guess I am so used to being in Yuki's room and her getting up early, that I have started to. That's right, the unholy has happened, I got up.

I decided to shower and change so at least I look slightly presentable for Yuki. I was about to walk out of the hallway, when I heard Arianna and Tom (yes Tom) giggling. I decided to peak into the room, and I saw that they were sitting on the floor with Georg, Gustav, Roxy, and Hana, and they were all huddled around a piece of paper.

Tom noticed me and signaled to me to come over and sit down. When I did I saw that there was a piece of loose leaf with the title, Yuki's Birthday Surprise... Wait, today was her birthday? I didn't know that.

Arianna decided to finally fill me in, "Today is Yuki's birthday, and we wanted to make a big surprise for her, but… We don't have any ideas." "Well, we were thinking about throwing her a surprise party, but that would never work." Hana sad, frowning in thought. "Yeah, but we could use Bill as a distraction, seeing as they are together!" Roxy added hopefully, looking at me excitedly. I blushed at that, seeing as it wasn't official. I thought for a moment. If I agreed to this plan, I would get to spend the day with Yuki. If I didn't agree, Tom would try to murder me in my sleep, and come to think of it, I wouldn't notice. I want to go with Yuki. "I could go out with Yuki while you guys stay here and set up the party." I said to them. They all cheered and Arianna almost whooped, but then she remembered that Yuki would hear and decided against it.

For the next hour we planned the party, and it seemed like this would work.

While everyone was upstairs: Yuki POV

I had gotten up at 6:00, like I normally did, showered, changed into my pajamas, and went downstairs to make breakfast. I had made pancakes and waffles, but I never heard anyone get out of bed, not even a whisper. How unusual…

I cleaned up the kitchen and went to the basement, I wasn't hungry at the moment and I had the most perfect idea for a song cover, and wanted to practice it. When I flicked the lights on, I went straight for the recording booth, and started to practice.

**(Live a Lie by Default)**

_I cant seem to find out what I feel  
Burned out dreams of others which I can steal  
Take or leave this way I seem to you, it eats right through you  
Ripped up parts of things I should do, Ill run around and tell you screaming_

Oh I live a lie, oh I live a lie, oh why even try  
I've been leaving thoughts below  
Still I feel I should know

Still don't see much of me giving in  
Much too strong to live outside these sins  
Feeling like I'm taken lightly, think you see right through me  
Words of those that still despise me, think its eating me you're dreaming

Oh I live a lie, oh I live a lie, oh why even try  
I've been leaving thoughts below  
Still I feel I should know

When I seem to believe all that I've done wrong  
You can take all that's right I will still move on  
Taken all I can give it seems that I don't belong  
Push me further from this go on

Oh I live a lie, oh I live a lie, oh why even try  
I've been leaving thoughts below  
Still I feel I should know

I kept making mistakes and kept on trying and trying and I stayed there for at least an hour, before I heard footsteps on the stairs, but I ignored them and kept singing.

Bill POV

I was on the main floor and entered the kitchen, but to my surprise, Yuki wasn't there waiting for everyone else. There were Waffles and pancakes on the table and a note beside them. I took the note and it read,

_I'm in the basement recording a song. I haven't eaten anything so Bill; leave some for me, dammit!!!!_

_Yuki :)_

I went into the basement and crossed over to the recording studio half. In the booth I saw Yuki and I listened to the song she was singing. It was very beautiful, and when she finished, she looked at me and mouthed, "I will be right out" and came out. "Sorry if I scared you, but I had the best ideas for a song cover and just had to try it, so… yeah." She apologized. "That's ok, I really liked that song, which song was it?" I really did like the song, and she did a good job singing it. "It's called Live a Lie, and it's by Default. I like this song because it describes a part of my life, considering I thought it was humans who killed my parents, not Aron. It's ok now though!" she told me and then we decided to head back upstairs. On the way up I was thinking of ways that I could distract her. When I was upstairs on the third level with everyone else, they had (well, everyone except Tom, he suggested Yuki and I go up to my room) suggested to ask to go out to a park for the afternoon. I could do that… We both sat at the table and started eating. After everyone was finished I put the plan into action, and turned to Yuki, "Can we go to a park for the afternoon with you?" "Well, I don't know, I was planning on doing some cleaning today…" cleaning on her birthday? Wow, that was … um… interesting? "Please?" I gave her a pouty look that I knew she couldn't resist. She winced and finally gave in, "Ok, ok, jeese, you didn't need to do that!" I smiled and she told me to go upstairs and get ready. When she disappeared upstairs, I turned to the others, flashed them a grin, and gave them the thumbs up **(Naruto fans- think of Gai- sensei)**.

I went upstairs and tried to decide what to wear. I looked in the drawers and thought that I would need something comfortable and easy to wash, because I'm sure I would get them dirty. I decided on wearing a plain black tee and a pair of black sweats. I looked at my usual assortment of shoes, and I immediately knew that they weren't appropriate for outdoor activities. I took out a pair of runners from my suitcase. I went to my bathroom and decided against wearing make-up. I was only going to the park, so I wouldn't need to do too much. I brushed out my hair and took out two hair ties, and put them on my wrist, in case I needed to tie my hair while I was at the park, and I had an extra with me, because you never know.

I had the funny feeling that I would actually have fun while I was there.

Yuki POV

I went upstairs and entered my room. I showered and then started to choose what I was going to wear. We were going to the park so I put on a loose fitting sky blue tee shirt and a pair of camouflage caprice. I was going to wear my regular black sneakers and, as usual, I didn't put make-up on. It just feels so uncomfortable, and why try to hide your flaws? Embrace them; they are what make us all human. At least, that's what I believe. I mean I don't mind other people say like Bill, for instance, wearing make-up because it is part of his look.

I turned on my radio for a few minutes and heard the song I was just recording a cover to before breakfast and started singing along as I brushed out my hair. It took a minute or two because I was jamming out to and my hair was so long. It never really bothered me and I never really notice the weight of it all tied back. People think it must be very bothersome, but in reality, I never felt it. After I brushed it out, I put it in the usual braid, leaving out my bangs and left my room. I walked out the door and saw Bill leaning on the wall waiting for me. I never thought I'd see the day when Bill Kaulitz would be ready before me. But then again, he didn't put any make-up on, so that would knock off ten minutes.

He held out his hand and said in the most romantic, mysterious voice (Which sounded hilarious because of his German accent), "Are you ready mademoiselle? " I giggled and took his hand, "Why yes sir, lead the way!" I said playfully back to him and we walked down the stairs. It was around 8:00 am so we didn't leave yet. I started to think, did he know that it was my birthday today? I mean, I never told anyone, but knowing Arianna she would tell everyone about it. It's not like I hate my birthday, it's just I don't want to make a big deal about it.

Bill picked me up bridal style, which caught me by surprise, and I held on tight to his neck. I laughed and kissed his nose, he was very random at times, but I loved people who are random. I mean, just look at the people who live in this house and you would see my point. He opened the back door and carried me through the field and to the patch of trees, and then lay me down on the ground. He climbed on top of me and whispered in my ear, "We never got back to what we were doing yesterday morning…" It took me a second to remember what he was talking about, and when I remembered I whispered back, "Sorry, I must have forgotten. Remind me again, where were we?" He smirked and leaned down to me. His lips were on mine and before I knew it I was lost in the kiss. We made out for what seemed like forever, and before long our clothes were drenched in our sweat. He finally got off of me and we lay there, side by side, soaked, panting. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 11:45 am. We were here for that long?! Holy cow and a half!

After we cooled down, I thought that the others would be a little suspicious if Bill and I came back to the house soaking wet in each others sweat. Bill agreed and I teleported the two of us back to the house using my powers. I teleported to Bill's room and then used the door that joined our rooms. I looked at myself in my bathroom mirror and smiled a little. I was drenched in sweat and my hair was damp, I was a little dirty and there were also a couple twigs caught in my braid. I took my braid out and I took a long shower, letting the water calm me down.

When I got out I dried my hair and changed into a clean pair of grey caprice and a dark blue tee shirt. Luckily no one saw what I was wearing before and wouldn't get any assumptions as to what happened. I can't believe we were there for so long, and how good at making out Bill was… teehee!

Bill POV

Yuki teleported back to the house with me holding her arm. When she left my room I went to my bathroom and took in my reflection. I was drenched in sweat, from both Yuki and I, and my hair was messed up. My clothes and skin were dirty and I felt damp. I took a shower and dried my hair, then sat on my bed. I thought back to the make out session I had with Yuki. It felt amazing to have her under me, and to feel her soft lips against mine…

I changed into a grey shirt and a different pair of black sweats and fell back onto the bed. We were in that field for so long, and it was so hot…

I went into Yuki's room to see her sitting on her bed reading a book. She looked up at me and smiled. I walked up to her and asked her if we could go now and she nodded, getting up and placing the book on her bed.

We walked out of the house and out to the convertible. We drove to the park, and when we were there, we talked, played on the swings, and ran around playing tag and hide-and-go-seek. I loved to be with her, and I love her, I wouldn't want anyone more than I want her in this Earth.

While Bill was at the park with Yuki: Tom POV

We saw Yuki and Bill leave and then got straight to work. I helped Arianna put up streamers, Roxy and Georg were working on snacks and balloons, and Hana and Gustav were in the kitchen baking a cake. We had finished and no one needed help so I decided to have a little fun of my own. I wrapped my arms around Arianna from behind her and nibbled her neck. She moaned and I kept going. She turned and took my hand, leading me upstairs. We lay down on the bed and got to some things that I don't want to mention. I loved her, she was so spontaneous and she is so loving. I can talk to her and actually connect to her, and I don't just feel interested in her just for sex. But that is a bonus…

One hour later: Arianna POV

That was really fun! I love Tom. I know he doesn't just like for my looks. We talk to each other a lot, and I can really trust him. That and he is great in bed, but that is only a bonus. Well, what did you expect? I mean, I can really tell you that we have a lot of fun, in and out of the bedroom!

I wonder what everyone else is doing right now…

While Arianna and Tom were upstairs: Georg POV

Tom and Arianna were finished their jobs and had gone upstairs to do who knows what. I had finished blowing up the balloons. They were colored a light blue. I turned to see that Roxy had finished laying out the snacks. I spun her around and wrapped my arms around her. I smirked at her surprised reaction, and started kissing her. I felt her smile against the kiss, and we made our way up to my bedroom, where we closed the door, lay on the bed and made out.

I have never really felt this way about a girl before… Well, I can't really say that anymore, now can I? We were up there for quite some time, and I never got bored.

Roxy POV

I love Georg so much. He is very caring, and I can trust him with anything. He would never try to hurt me and would never take advantage of me. Lately I've been thinking about letting him have sex with me…. Yeah, I think I will.

While Georg and Roxy were making out: Gustav POV

Everyone else had finished their jobs and were upstairs. We were almost done; we just needed to finish the icing. It was a chocolate cake with chocolate icing and in blue icing letters; it would read 'Happy B-Day Yuki!' We just needed to finish that and we could put it on the table.

Once we did finish, Hana put the cake on the table. I followed her and wrapped my arms around her stomach. I heard a small gasp and her body tensed, but then it relaxed. We started to kiss and then we went to her room upstairs and made out for a little bit, before things got really hot.

I love Hana so much. She is kind and gentle; I can't imagine my life without her.

Hana POV

I love Gustav. He is so nice, and he would never hurt anyone. He is very shy, but he is a real gentleman. I think that I might be ready to let him have sex with me. I mean, I don't like to rush into anything, and he is ok with that, and that's why I want to let him have sex with me.

When Yuki and Bill come home a few hours later: Yuki POV

We came home after our fun day at the park to see all the lights were off. That was strange… I opened the door and turned on the lights, and suddenly everyone jumped out from behind couches and yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUKI!!!" I jumped back into Bill and made a little yelp sound. He laughed and put me down. "Happy birthday, love!" He said to me. I kissed him and turned to everyone and said, "I was not expecting this. Thank you so much you guys!" I hugged everyone. We all partied until about 2 am and then we went to bed.

This was the most awesome party ever, and I got to have it with my friends. As I fell asleep, I thought about Bill. He is probably the best thing to ever happen to me.

**I don't really know about this chapter. I make you wait, and all I come up with is crap! I am so sorry! Remember to review!!! **


	12. In Which the Dead come Back to Life

**Hey again, it's me! I moved my story to screenplays, as you can see, and I am so sorry if that may confuse a couple of you. I have to admit, my creative river is turning to dust, but as soon as I can, I will write. Well, on with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokio Hotel. -.-'No fricken' duh!**

Next morning, July 14: Bill POV

I woke up this morning to the sound of the shower running. Yesterday was Yuki's birthday and I got to spend the whole day with her. 'I got to spend the whole day with the girl I love… 'My stomach turned to mush when I thought about it! I curled up with my arms around my stomach and made a small squeaking sound. I finally found the girl of my dreams! She is funny, sarcastic, shy, and kind. But, most importantly she is hyper. She can actually keep up with me, which is amazing! I smiled thinking about it and looked at my clock. It was 7:00 am and I heard the shower stop. I heard Yuki stumble out of the shower and make a small, "Yippee!" That was the funny thing; she was a very clumsy person sometimes. Like, one minute she would be a graceful swan, and the next second she would be flat on her face. I loved that, though. She wasn't perfect, and she didn't mind. She never tried to be perfect, only herself. And I noticed that she would use her powers more frequently around us, I guess she was comfortable with us now.

I heard at that moment, Yuki quietly trying to sneak out of her room without waking anyone up and creep down the stairs. I decided to get up and follow her. I just woke up and I wanted to have some fun.

Yuki POV

I was walking down the stairs and heading for the kitchen. I had turned seventeen yesterday, and to be honest, it didn't feel any different from before. I looked in the fridge as usual and found that we were running low on groceries. Well, what do you expect? There are eight people in this house, that all eat like a ton of food a day on average! **(Hanilove: Note the over- exaggeration -.-'Yuki: Hey! *death glare* Hanilove: O.\/; *backs away slowly*) **

I got out some eggs and wrote a note to Hana saying that she needed to do the shopping. We all had individual jobs here. Hana went shopping, Arianna did the laundry, Roxy cleaned the bathrooms, and I cleaned the rest of the house. It was a little system we had, but it worked. I was just about to start breakfast when I heard something whisper in my ear, "Good morning, sexy." I jumped and almost started to cry, that scared me so much. Whoever did that saw me hyperventilating and started to hug me and say in a soft voice, "Shhh, don't cry, shhh, its ok, it's only me." I recognized the voice, it was Bill. I calmed down after a few minutes and looked him straight in the eye and said, "If you ever do that again, I will be so mad at you…" "Aren't you mad at me right now?" He asked me with a puzzled expression. "Yes, a little bit, but you are just too cute for me to stay mad." I said. He kissed me and sat on the kitchen counter while I made breakfast.

I started to hear the thumps of people falling out of bed, and one by one they started to walk down the stairs and into the kitchen, each of them grabbing a chair and sitting down. We ate in a comfortable silence and afterwards I told Hana that she needed to go shopping. She just smiled and said ok, grabbed the keys to the Malibu, and then left. Gustav looked a little sad that he was left here alone, but shrugged it off and went to his room to shower and change into some clothes. The others followed his lead and went upstairs to change their clothes. After a few minutes, I heard a muffled scream of pain and muffled squirming. I rushed upstairs to see everyone's rooms were messed up, as though there had been a struggle, and a note left on the floor. I read it,

_If you want to see your friends again come to the park and surrender yourself_._ I told you we would never give up._

What the… Aron! I thought I had killed him! He got stabbed with multiple stakes dosed with holy water, so how in the hell is he still alive?! I looked over the note quickly and thought to myself, 'Not again!'

I decided that in order to get there in the quickest way, I should teleport there. I got into comfortable, loose fitting clothes, put a bottle of holy water in a pocket, and closed my eyes. I thought about Bill and where he was, and then felt myself disappearing. I opened my eyes to hear a loud mocking chuckle filling my surroundings. I looked behind me to see Aron, standing there, with many scars. Behind him the others were there, each held by one of Aron's shadow cronies (shadows that he made from using his powers that obey his every command).

" Let them go, they have nothing to do with this." I demanded sternly. I am not letting anyone get hurt on account of what the girls and I are. "Oh, no. Quite the contrary, as long as they are important to you, they will be. They will only be targets." He smirked evilly at my shocked expression. He was right. As long as I was connected to them, the boys would always be in danger. "Since I will get rid of you and your friends this time, I think I will tell you what my plan is. I will build an army of vampires and take over this world. But, there is a problem. It seems that the other pure blooded vampires are too loyal to you and won't agree to this plan. If I kill you, then they will have to join me. If I were strong enough to kill a royal vampire, than I would be able to beat them in an instant. Although, I guess it wouldn't be too hard to kill a pathetic excuse of a vampire, such as yourself." All the while he was talking, my anger started to build to the point of making the energy spill from my body, making a large red aura around my body **(Naruto fans- think of when Naruto starts to transform into the nine- tailed fox, just without the tails.)**. I looked up at him and then, against my better judgment I ran up to him, gaining speed, and using my powers of light, I built up a small ball in my hand. He must have thought that it wouldn't hurt much too at all, but he was wrong. The energy was so great in the small ball that it would weigh more than everyone that was there. It hit him straight in the chest and we both stood like that for what seemed like forever, before his eyes rolled into his head and he fell down, his blood falling everywhere, staining the ground beneath him. I stood over him and poured holy water in his wound, and he immediately started shaking, having a spasm, and then he stopped suddenly, dead.

The shadow cronies disappeared and I just stood still beside Aron, looking down on him. His eyes were closed and he looked at ease. Bill ran up to me and hugged me tightly. When he let go, I used my telepathy powers and contacted the grand elder, telling him about what had happened. He told me to stay where I was and the police (vampire, of course) would handle it. When they got here, they asked us what had happened, took the body, and then cleaned up the scene of any evidence that anything happened here. When they left, everyone grabbed on to me and I teleported all of us back home. When we arrived I called a house meeting.

"I realize that it is too dangerous for the boys to stay here, and I think-""No! We don't want to leave! We want to stay with you, and nothing you can do can change my mind!" Bill cut me off. That boy knew me way too well to know that, that was what I was going to say. "Yuki, I love you, and I don't want you to be alone. Aron is gone, and there is no more trouble. We are safe now." Bill said to me. He had a point, Aron was gone, and that meant that his plan won't continue…

"Ok, fine, you can stay." I said to the boys. They smiled at me and each other and then we carried on with the day. I still thought that they should leave, but… I couldn't let them go. To be honest, I think it might have been better to let them go home, but at least I could protect them now.

We had settled on watching a movie, and picked The Notebook. That was probably a bad idea considering Arianna gets over emotional during a movie. When the movie was over, Arianna had so many mascara stains running down her face, and she had her face hidden in her hands. I told you so. Afterwards we ate dinner and went upstairs to sleep. Hopefully Bill wouldn't get up in the night again. When I had built up all that power it took out a lot of energy from me. To sum it up, I was exhausted! As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

Bill POV

_Dream:_

_I was standing in the middle of a grassy field, the sky a darkened grey, when I heard screaming, battle cries. I looked around, trying to see where it was coming from. I turned in every direction, trying to see, but there was nothing there. I finally looked behind me for a third time, and then I swathe flashes of red, and then everything stopped, and there was silence. Then out of nowhere, there were flashes of lightning everywhere, striking the ground around me, charring a perfect circle around me. Then a fire started, and smoke filled the air. The fire was raging all around me, but it never penetrated the circle. I saw a female figure coming towards me slowly, holding out one hand, the other arm limp…_

That was when I woke up. It was so real, and I could see it so vividly.

I went to Yuki's room. Maybe she would know what that was about. I opened the door, and Yuki sat straight up in her bed, giving me a death glare. She calmed down and said to me, "What is wrong Billa?" I walked over to her bed and sat down. "I had another dream, and I wanted to know if you knew what it meant, because it doesn't make any sense." I told her the dream and she started to think carefully about what I had told her.

Finally she spoke. "I don't know what that means, but I think you are afraid. You are afraid that something will come to an end, and you don't want it to." "Well, I don't want our relationship to end…" "Well, I think that's what it means, but I can't be too sure." "Thanks. Can I sleep here tonight?" She sighed. "Sure." She moved over to give me room, and we snuggled together for the night. I fell asleep to the sound of her steady breathing.

The next morning

When I woke up Yuki was not there, but I knew she was in the kitchen. I stretched and went back to my room. I guess my dream was a little… um… strange? I don't know, but I can't help but wonder if there was another reason for it. Oh, well, at least I know that Yuki and I are going to be together for now. I don't want to leave her next summer, but I know I would have to. I know, though, that we would be able to keep contact.

I went down to the kitchen and saw that Yuki was sitting at the table eating. Did I really sleep that late? She saw me and I sat down beside her and started eating as well. After about a minute, I smirked as I started to hear people falling out of bed. Yuki turned to me and said in a dull voice, laced with suspicion, "They are a little late this morning. I wonder what they could have done to get up so late…." I caught on to what she was talking about and almost threw up the food I had just eaten. I didn't know that she could be perverted. Yuki seemed to catch on to what I was thinking and said in her dull, tired voice, "When I am drowsy I can be a little perverted." I nodded and asked her, "Why are you so tired today?" "I used so much energy yesterday when I made that orb of light in my hand that I almost pushed myself into a point of exhaustion. I am still really tired." She replied with a tired smile. I saw Tom walk down the stairs, followed by Arianna, Georg, Roxy, Gustav, and Hana.

They ate in silence and then everyone except for Yuki went to the living room. She was in the kitchen washing dishes. Everyone else sat on the couches and turned on the TV. I looked at them and told them what Yuki had told me before they came downstairs. "You guys, Yuki is really tired right now. She used a lot of power to kill Aron yesterday, and she is about to faint of exhaustion." "Yeah, I have kind of noticed that she look somewhat zombie- like this morning. Maybe we should give her a break today and she can sleep for a little bit." My older half suggested. He has a good idea every now and then. Everyone agreed and I made them promise not burn the house down while she was asleep. They agreed to that and when Yuki came through the kitchen door, I told her the plan and she said it was a good idea. Tom then got a mischievous look in his eyes and added, "And Bill will go with you." I almost choked him. How can he be so perverted all the time?! "I guess that's ok." She said to us and started to walk to the stairs. I followed her, but before she could reach the stairs, she fainted. I caught her and carried her bridal style up the stairs to the third floor and into her room. I put her on the bed and I cuddled up to her. I was tired too, and it wouldn't hurt to sleep for a little bit at least.

After Bill and Yuki went upstairs: Tom POV

We watched TV for a good portion of the day. I was sitting with Arianna with my arm around her neck and her head resting on my shoulder. I saw that Georg and Roxy were snuggling together on the sofa and Hana and Gustav had fallen asleep on the couch. I looked at the clock and found that it was already 4:00 pm. We were watching TV for that long? Arianna got up and looked in the fridge and found some leftovers for us too eat for dinner. After we finished, we saw that it was only 5:00 pm. We all went upstairs and showered, and then met back in the living room. It was now 6:00 pm and we still had nothing to do. We could always burn the house down, but we had promised not to.

Arianna was sitting on the couch with a book reading. I picked her up and sat underneath her, nibbling at her neck while she read. She squirmed a little, but then relaxed a little bit. I stopped after a little while, and in a matter of a couple hours, I fell asleep.

After another hour, Arianna woke me up and we went upstairs and went to bed. That night I dreamt of her and me together and happy.

The next morning: Yuki POV

I had woken up the next morning after blacking out in my bed with Bill. I tried to get out of his iron grip, but he woke up and held me down harder. "I don't want you to go. You are going to stay here." I sighed and lay back down, closing my eyes. I need to get up, but I liked the feeling of him beside me, his arms around me. I decided to let him have his way, and we went back to sleep.

**Well, there you go. Another crappy chapter. I can't believe I made you all wait so long for this chit -.-'I just need to get more reviews because I am losing confidence. Review! Support the arts! (Yuki: What the hell? Hanilove: You little… you're despicable. Yuki: I'm based off of your personality you jackass! Thank God not you looks Hanilove: *Angry glare* You better start running… Yuki: O.O; *Starts running*)**


	13. Divorce

**Hey. I can't find inspiration anymore. I am seriously scrapping the bottom of the barrel here. My dreams are supplying me with less usable material now, and it is starting to stop making any sense (just like that -.-'). I just need suggestions on what to put for the new chapters that will be put up, and all will be well with the world. Please, I'm starting to beg you! Well, on with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokio Hotel. I do however own my house … never mind.**

July 22, 6:30 am: Bill POV

I had just woken up when I started to think to myself. It had been a week since our encounter with Aron, and Yuki looks as though she has been hiding something from us. These days, it seems to be getting worse.

Arianna seem to be getting sadder and sadder and she seems to be running out of her usual energy. It has started to get everyone worried, and I am starting to think that Yuki knows what's going on. If she doesn't, then she might have a theory. I don't know which one is correct, but I think that I will find out soon enough.

I went downstairs to see Yuki sitting at the table eating quietly, and I noticed that she was tapping her foot. I sat down next to her and started to eat. After a few minutes, I couldn't take the silence anymore, so I decided to break it.

Yuki POV

Bill had sat down beside me. I guess I was so absorbed in my thinking to really notice. I was thinking about what the problem was with Arianna lately. I have never seen her act like this before. Why would she possibly be acting so strange?

Suddenly, I heard Bill start to speak, "Why is it so quiet?" I looked up at him. "What do you mean, Billa?" "I mean, it's been so quiet lately, and I am worried. Is something wrong with Arianna?" I looked at him for a moment. After thinking I told him, "I'm not sure, but I want to find out. But, I think it might have something to do with Tom." He looked at me for a second, and then he nodded and turned away. I wasn't sure what was happening, but I know one thing, I want to find out. We started to talk about random topics that came to our minds when we heard people falling out of their beds. They have been getting up later then usual lately… me and my perverted mind.

Bill POV

When everyone was downstairs and had eaten breakfast, we all went to the living room. Yuki and I started to talk quietly, so that no one would here us. "Yuki, I think it's time that we found out what is wrong with Arianna." "Yeah, but how?" "I have an idea, but I need your full cooperation." She nodded and I told her my idea. "I think that maybe when you and Arianna are making dinner tonight, you would talk to her." "In a room full of sharp pointy objects? Sure, sounds safe enough!" She replied with the most sarcastic look she could make, "But, I suppose that it would be a good idea… but if you hear screams of pain, please feel free to enter the room." She smiled and we laughed. Hopefully we could finally find out what was happening.

I saw Hana get up, "What are we going to do now?" That was a very, very good question. What are we going to do? "We could go to the park and spend the day there?" "That's a good idea!" Arianna said, putting on a bright smile. Even that couldn't convince me that she was ok.

Everyone agreed with Arianna and we all went upstairs to change our clothes. I chose to wear black sweats with a black t- shirt and my pair of sneakers. I want to be able to run around with Yuki. I brushed my hair down and put a hair tie around my wrist just in case, and I didn't put make- up on. I went into Yuki's room to see if she had finished changing. She was wearing grey baggy sweat pants and a sky blue t-shirt, and was going to wear her regular pair black of sneakers. She smiled sweetly at me and we left her room.

We saw Tom in blue sweat pants and a white shirt (baggy of course), and, as usual, he had a hat and bandana on. Arianna came out of her room with baggy black sweat pants and a pink t-shirt, and I knew that she was also going to wear sneakers; she had a pink pair that she liked to wear. Yuki smiled and said, "Let's head on downstairs!" and headed for the stairs.

When we reached the living room, we saw Georg, Gustav, Hana, and Roxy waiting for us. Gustav had on beige pants with a black t-shirt and had on his blue hat. Georg was wearing white sweat pants and a grey hoodie, and his hair was tied in a low ponytail. Hana had on green camouflage caprice with a purple top and I knew that she was going to wear her favorite pair of blue sneakers. Roxy was wearing navy blue caprice and a fiery red top, and she was going to wear her brown sneakers.

We all split up to go to the cars. As usual Yuki, Arianna, Tom and I were in the convertible and Roxy, Hana, Gustav, and Georg were in the Malibu. We had set off to the park when I decided to get the plan finalized with Yuki. I leaned over to her, cupped my hands around my mouth, got close so that my hands pressed against her head, and whispered in her ear, "So, tonight, you are going to talk to Arianna, and find out what is happening with her?" She nodded. "Good." I said and kissed her ear, licking it a little. She blushed and hit my arm playfully and said, "You naughty boy, Billa!" I reeled away grinning, and then realized that Tom was staring at us and Arianna's eyes were wide in the rear view mirror. "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!!!!" Yuki and I said at the same time. They looked away and didn't bother with it anymore. They probably think that I said something totally wrong…

Tom POV

I saw Bill whispering in Yuki's ear, and then I saw her hit his arm and say, "You naughty boy, Billa!" Holy cow that is not something I wanted to hear, especially if it's my younger brother that it's being directed to. I looked at them wide eyed, and they screamed, "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!!!!" and then I looked away. That was indeed a highly disturbing chapter in my life that I seriously do NOT want to relive.

I am worried about Arianna. She is not acting like herself, and she has gotten a lot skinnier over the last week. I remember that the phone rang last week, and she went to go get it. When she came back, she was smiling, but it looked fake. Things haven't been the same since.

I wonder what's wrong…

Just as I thought that we arrived at the park. We got out and we saw the Malibu enter the park, and the others got out. We found a nice shady place to put our stuff and Gustav immediately lay down and covered his eyes. Mustn't have gotten much sleep last night… great, now I sound like Yuki when she's half awake. Hana sat beside him and everyone split up, me and Arianna went together, Yuki and Bill going off somewhere, and Roxy and Georg running off with each other.

Arianna and had decided to take a walk around the park together. We walked in silence for a few minutes before I spoke, "What's wrong?" "Nothing…" "Come on, I know you better than that. Tell me." She thought for a moment, and then looked up at me, "My parents are getting divorced." I almost choked on air. "What?!""My parents are getting divorced. The phone call I got last week was from my dad. He told me that he and my mom were splitting up." That shocked me. I hugged her and she wrapped her arms around my neck. We stayed like that for a few minutes before letting go of each other and walking around some more hand in hand. She had started to tell me that when she turned eighteen she would have to mate with the person she bites, and asked me if I wanted to be with her. I said yes and we continued walking.

Bill POV

I went with Yuki and we walked around until we found the swings. We both sat on a swing and I started to talk," Yuki, what is wrong?" I couldn't stand that she was hurt some how. Did I do something? "Nothing, it's just that something is on my mind." "What is it?" I asked her worriedly. "It's just… you know how vampires drink blood every four years?" I nodded and she continued, "Well, when we start to drink blood, it would be on our sixth birthday. When I turn eighteen I will have to drink blood, and that is the age that when we bite, that person would become a vampire also… and we won't be able to reverse the effect… so that person would become our mate…" I nodded, in shock that she would have to do that next year.

"I am worried that I would bite you. I mean, if you didn't love me, than you would be miserable, and I don't want that, and-"I cut her off with the most passionate kiss I could manage (we were sitting on swings after all). "Of course I love you, and I want to become your mate, and I'm sure that the boys feel that way about the other girls, so don't say that." She smiled up at me and gave me a small kiss on the lips and we started to head back.

Georg POV

We found a nice bench to sit on where no one would find us and we made out for a bit. When we took a break to catch our breath, I saw Roxy had a small sparkle in her eye. "Georg, I need to tell you something." I looked at her. "On my eighteenth birthday, I need to drink blood, but I also will need a mate. The person I bite will become my mate. So, I was wondering if you wanted to…" I got what she was trying to say and kissed her. "I want to be with you, and I will. You can bite me on your eighteenth birthday." I told her. After I said that she kissed me softly and we headed back to where Gustav and Hana were.

Gustav POV

I felt Hana sit beside me and I turned my head toward her. I saw her smiling down at me and I smiled up at her. I really, really like her.

"Gustav, I need to tell you something." I sat up and she continued," You know how I told you how vampires start to suck blood when they turn six?" I nodded. She had told me this last week while we were in my room. And no, we weren't doing anything. "Well, on their eighteenth birthday we have to mate with the person we bite, so…" I got what she was trying to tell me. She wanted to bite me on her eighteenth birthday. "Of course I want to be the one you bite. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." She smiled and kissed me sweetly and then I saw that everyone else was coming back from different directions. Arianna and Tom were walking from a path that was in front of me and holding hands. Bill was giving Yuki a piggy- back ride from the path on my right. Georg was carrying Roxy bridal style and they were laughing with each other on the path on my left.

When they all sat down (except Yuki who was still clinging to Bill's back.) we all talked and laughed for a bit. "I need to get this off my mind." Arianna said to all of us. We all went quiet because we wanted to know what had been going on with her.

"Last week I got a phone call from my dad. And he told me that he and my mom are getting divorced." The other girls looked shocked, and Yuki looked like she had been slapped in the face. "What?!" Yuki almost screeched, but was careful not to make Bill deaf. "That's impossible! Your parent's are the most lovey- dovey people I know! That is just… weird!!!" "I know," Arianna replied, "But it happened. They are going to finalize everything next week and my mom is going to get custody of you and me, considering that when my dad is depressed he drinks a lot." Yuki nodded sadly and everything went silent for a moment. I saw Bill whisper something in Yuki's ear and she faced him and said in a dull tired voice, "Well, no kidding…" and kissed his cheek, and then surprisingly, she fell asleep. I wonder what they were talking about… you know what? Never mind.

Bill POV

I turned to Yuki after Arianna had finished talking and whispered in her ear, "I guess you don't need to talk to her tonight, then." She looked at me for a second and gave a sarcastic look that clearly read 'well, what gave you that idea…' and said to me "Well, no kidding…" kissed my cheek, and then to my surprise I saw it was sunset, and I felt Yuki fall asleep on my back. Were we really there for that long? Time passes by quickly when you're having fun, I guess. We all started to head to the cars and went with the usual people in the usual arrangement.

I lay Yuki's head on my lap and stroked her hair absent mindedly. I looked at the scenery as it passed by and thought about what Yuki had told me. She is going to make me into her mate when she turns eighteen… I liked the idea of being with her for the rest of my life, but what should I expect when I turn into a vampire?

"You can expect having all the powers that I have and don't worry; I will train you on how to use them." Yuki said. I looked down at her surprised that she was awake. "Ah, I see you are surprised. I can read minds and do a whole mess of stuff. You shouldn't be too worried, it won't be that bad. You will only be a little out of control for about a week, but you will get a hold of how to use your powers. The same goes for everyone else. Just try to stay calm and not lash out and you would be fine!" She smiled at me and went back to sleep. Well, that was useful.

At the house

When we got back I woke Yuki up and we all went inside to see the others had already gotten home. Yuki and Arianna went to the kitchen to make dinner, and I was starving! Everyone else went upstairs to shower and change into their pajamas.

I got up to my room and sat on my bed for a minute. My heart was fluttering and every time I thought of Yuki, my heart would speed up a little. I really love that girl, don't I?

I showered and put on my clean sweats that I sleep in and a white t- shirt that I also sleep in. I walked into the hallway see Tom waiting outside for me. "Hey." He greeted me. "Hey. What's wrong?" "Nothing, is it wrong to want to walk downstairs with my little brother?" I just looked at him weirdly **(Hanilove: let me demonstrate. His face was like this- O.O Bill: *sad, pouty face* that's not nice! Hanilove: *Thinks for a second* don't care! Just kidding! *pats Bill on the back and walks away*Bill: O.O)** and walked down the stairs with him.

When we got down we saw Yuki and Arianna in their pajamas and putting spaghetti on plates and putting them on the table. Yuki hadn't seen me so I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She paused for a moment and then she turned around and smiled at me. She said, "I knew you were coming, but I just wanted to do something." She kissed me quickly on the lips and walked away. I pouted at her and all she said was, "If you are good, you can have more later." And sat down to wait for everyone else. I sighed and sat beside her to wait, and then felt like someone was staring at me. I turned and saw Tom and Arianna staring wide- eyed and looking a little green. I gave them a stern look and said, "Well it's not like we haven't seen you do that to each other!" and their eyes went back to their normal size. They both sat in their usual places at the table and waited patiently for everyone else. One by one they all came down the set of stairs and sat on the chairs. We ate our pasta in silence and then put our dishes in the sink.

Everyone went to the living room to watch TV except Yuki, who was washing the dishes. I went back to the kitchen to see Yuki sitting by the table reading a piece of paper. I walked behind her and glanced over her shoulder to see what she was reading. As I read, I felt a deep sadness growing inside me:

_Dear Princess Yuki,_

_We regret to inform you that you parents have died in what seems to have been a human attack. The medics tried their best and worked their hardest, but your parents could not be saved. Again we are so sorry, and we hope you could forgive them and forgive us for telling you this._

_All the best,_

_The Grand Council_

Then I saw another letter on the table:

_Dear Princess Yuki,_

_I am so sorry. I can't believe this happened. I know that when you wake up in a hospital, this isn't the kind of news you want to hear, but the medics tried their best, you must understand. I have decided that you will stay with your friend, Arianna Croft, and her family in the human world until the issue of who will get custody of you is resolved. When you become of age you will become the queen, and the mate of your choice shall become king. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you this in person, but I was busy. Make smart decisions and be safe._

_Sincerely,_

_The grand Elder _

Oh, gosh… She turned and faced me with a serious expression. "Do you want to know what had happened that day, or are you going to stand there all night?" I sat down and she told me her story. "When the attack happened and I healed myself, I used so much power that I fainted. When I woke up I was in the hospital wing of the palace. I found the letters from the Grand Council and the Grand Elder on the bedside table and that's when I found out that my parents were dead. This was how I met the other girls. My last name is Croft." Wait, in the letter it said the Arianna's last name was Croft, so that would mean… "Yes, I was adopted by Arianna's family. My full name is Yuki Croft."

I couldn't believe it. That explains why they always act like sisters and stuff, because technically, they are. I wrapped my arms around her and we stayed like that for a few minutes. She got up and said, "Let's go, the others are probably going to send a search party after us if we stay here any longer." "Wanna bet?" "Ten bucks says they are." "You're on!"

We walked out of the kitchen to the living room, and Tom was the first to notice. He stood up and yelled, "There you are!!! We were about to send a search party after you!!!!" Yuki looked at me and said, "Cough it up, buster!" She smirked as I handed her ten dollars and looked for a corner to sob in. Everyone else just looked at us like we were crazy and turned back to the TV, shrugging.

Yuki and I sat on the couch together and watched with the others. After a few hours I looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:48 pm and I looked at Yuki to see that she was asleep, snuggled against me. I turned to face the others and said, "I'm going to put Yuki to sleep, and then I'm going to hit the sack." They only looked at me and nodded, then turned back to the TV. What a bunch of couch potatoes!

I got up carefully so I wouldn't wake Yuki up, and then picked her up bridal- style. I carried her up the stairs and lay her on her bed and put her under the covers. I turned off the light and got in as well because I wanted to sleep with her tonight, and hugged her around her waste. I fell asleep to the rhythm of her steady breathing.

Later that night: Yuki's POV

I woke up and wondered where I was for a minute. I remembered falling asleep on the couch next to Bill, and now I was here. I wanted to get up and look at my clock to find out what time it was, but I felt something warm and soft on my face and that side of my body, and got closer to it. Soon I was falling asleep, but I suddenly got a frightening thought. What was I snuggling against?

I jumped and shot backwards falling off the bed, and taking whatever I was sleeping against with me. I screamed and jumped backwards onto my feet, I screamed, "RAPIST!!!!!!" and made a sword with my power of light. I almost plunged it into the so called rapist when I saw him turn on the lamp I had on my bedside table. "Stop! Stop! It's me!!!!!" The person screamed. I recognized the voice and the sword disappeared. "Billa! Don't scare me like that! ""Me, scare you? You scared the crap out of me!" The door of my room shot open and Arianna and Tom shot through. I wonder why they are here at the exact same time… What? I'm tired.

"What's going on? I heard screaming!" Tom asked us worried. "I thought that Bill was a rapist and I didn't know who it was so I threw the both of us on the ground, and I almost killed him. How about you?" "I was asleep and I heard someone scream rapist, and ran to see my brother on the ground in his boxers." I looked at Bill and saw that he really was in just his boxers. I am pretty sure that my face was the same shade as a tomato. "What," He said, "I was warm and I didn't think you would mind. I mean, you were practically dead to the world, and I figured that you would still be asleep when I was cooled down…" He gave a puppy dog face and I sighed. "Ok, fine, you can stay in my bed for tonight. But for future notice, warn me when you decide to sleep with me, otherwise I would freak out." He smiled happily and I saw Hana, Roxy, Gustav, and Georg enter the room behind Arianna and Tom. "What happened? We heard someone scream!" Tom turned to them and said with a bored expression, "Don't worry. Yuki just thought that Bill was a rapist and almost killed him. Go back to sleep everything's fine." They looked kind of freaked out, but left. "Just don't do that again, ok? You scared me half to death and back!" Arianna said. I nodded and she and Tom left, closing the door behind them.

I looked at the clock and sighed. It was 2:36 am and I was tired. "Come on, Bill, let's go back to sleep." I said to him and we crawled back into the bed. I snuggled close to him and we fell asleep together.

The next time Yuki got up that morning

When I woke up I looked at the clock. It was now 6:38 am and I didn't want to get up. I was too warm and comfortable by Bill that I just didn't have the will power. I decided to just sleep for a little bit longer. Just a little bit longer…

A while later

I woke up and I saw that it was now 8:57 am. I guess I fell asleep again, didn't I? I tried to get up this time, without waking Bill up, and went to shower. When I came out of the bathroom, I saw that Bill was still asleep. He was still in his boxers, so I'm guessing that he was asleep the whole night, and didn't change. I crept down the stairs to the kitchen and looked in the fridge. I saw we had enough ingredients to make pancakes and some sausages for everyone.

I had finished making the pancakes and was in the middle of making the sausages when Bill walked (fell) down the stairs. He calmly stumbled- I mean walked to the table and sat down. "Good morning Billa!" I said to him trying to test if he was awake. I had never seen him so tired before. And he was still in his boxers. I wonder if something's wrong…

Bill POV

I woke up later that morning, and saw that Yuki was gone. I got up tiredly and looked at the clock. It was 9:23 am and I felt to just crawl back under the sheets. I hadn't gotten much sleep because I kept thinking about the fact that Yuki and I would become mates on her eighteenth birthday. Don't get me wrong, I love her, and would die if I couldn't be with her, but I am a little scared that about the fact that I would become the king of vampires, and I don't know the full extent of my power, so what if I hurt Yuki after I get my power? I don't know what I would do with myself if that happened.

Then my nose picked up a scent. Breakfast! I let my nose take control and I was guided down the stairs and into the kitchen. I sat at the table and I thought I heard Yuki say good morning, but I was too tired to hear. I almost fell asleep again when I heard the pan stop sizzling. I guess she had finished making the food.

I felt something on my lap and I opened my eyes enough to see a pair of shining dark, almost black, eyes staring into mine. I knew those eyes without having a second thought. Yuki was sitting on my lap. "Billa, what's wrong? You look a little tired." She asked me looking a little bit worried. "Nothing's wrong! What makes you say that?" "Well… you practically fell down the stairs, and … well… you're still in your boxers." I looked down and saw that she was right. She seemed to have sensed what I was about to do and jumped off, because I flew off my chair and ran up the stairs. I was originally half awake, but now I was wide awake.

I found my sweat pants and my white shirt that I slept in and walked back down the stairs to the kitchen as people started to fall out of their beds. I started to eat and they all came down the stairs. Tom looked at the clock and noticed that it was now 9:48 am. He looked at Yuki and said, "Up a little late, aren't we Yuki?" In a suggestive voice. She just shot him a death glare and continued eating her food. He sat beside me and looked at my face, "Bill, bro, you look like crap! Did you get any sleep?" I had to fight the urge to stab him with my fork. I only nodded my head and continued eating. He shrugged and started to eat with everyone else.

After we had all eaten I had gotten up and said to them, "Why don't we have a battle of the bands today?" They looked at me puzzled for a moment and I explained, "We could invite that boy Evan over and we could have a little competition. Shock! Sound against Tokio Hotel. Arianna could be the judge. What do you say?" They thought for a moment and then Roxy said, "Well, it's not a bad idea… yeah, let's do it! Hey, Yuki, call up Evan and see if he wants to do it. Let's say, four o'clock in the basement." She nodded and picked up the phone to call the boy. After a few moments he answered and she asked him. After a couple more seconds she smiled and said a quick, "Alright, see you then!" and hung up. She turned to us and gave the thumbs up, "We are good to go!"

I thought for a moment. I needed to come up with some rules so that it was fair. "Ok, the rules are that there will be no trash talking about the other band and that it most be an original song composed by the band that performs it, no cover songs. Also, we need to establish that the judge can NOT be bribed by the contestants *cough* *cough* Tom *cough* *cough* sorry, I had a little tickle in my throat. Does that seem fair so far?" Everyone nodded and it was decided. "Good, now prepare yourselves," I looked at the clock. It was already 11:39! "We have about five hours and twenty minutes to get ready!" We all separated to get ready for the battle of the bands. This was going to be interesting…

**Well, I am going to end the chapter here for now. Great! So now I have to come up with a song for the next chapter… brilliant! Especially since I have writer's block *sigh* well, at least it can't get worse than that (for a writer). I will try my best! Wish me luck! **


	14. Battle of the Bands! Socks!

**Hey! I'm trying my best, and I thank the people who wished me luck! I had a break from writing and now I'm ready to write! Well, on with it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokio Hotel. If I did, then why would I be writing this in the first place?**

Yuki POV

'This ought to be interesting; I'm going to be battling Tokio Hotel…' I thought as I walked down the hallway and to the stairs. I had heard the doorbell and was going to see who it was. When I opened the door, I saw Evan and Trent standing at the door. "Yuki, I hope you don't mind, but Trent wanted to help judge the competition with Arianna as well." "No problem!" I said to him and he went to his car to get his guitar. We went downstairs to set up our stuff and then went back upstairs to get the other girls, and Trent went to talk with Arianna. After we rounded the girls up and gathered in my room, we tried to decide what song to play.

"I say we bend the rules and use a song no one's heard of!" Evan suggested. I gave him an angry glare and said, "We are not going to break the rules! That's cheating!" He shrugged and replied, "Well, I'd like to see what you would come up with." We all thought for a moment and then Hana got the most brilliant idea. "Why don't we play 'Fall off the Planet'?" "Oh my gosh, Hana you are a genius! A silent, somewhat evil at times genius!" Everyone jumped up and hugged her, and I swear her face went blue, but I don't care! After we let go of the poor girl (who was gasping for air and returning to her normal color) I looked at the clock. It was 3:39 pm already! It didn't matter though. All we needed to do was get changed and then we were ready. "Alright everyone, it's time to get changed!" "Yeah, we'll beat their butts back to Germany!" Roxy shouted. We all laughed about what she had said and got changed. I had a good feeling.

Bill POV

The boys and I were upstairs in Georg's room trying to figure out what would be a good song to play. I heard the doorbell ring and I knew that Evan was here. After a while, we heard someone coming up the stairs and saw that it was Trent. "Hey guys! Do you know where Arianna is?" he asked us. "Yes, she is in her room, why?" Tom asked suspiciously. "I am also a judge for the contest, and I wanted to talk to her about it. Don't worry dude, I'm only her friend!" he replied nervously when he saw the death glare that Tom was giving him. He left and we got back to the business at hand. What were we going to play for the battle of the bands?

We sat on the floor of Georg's room and trying to find a good song. Then, suddenly, Gustav said, "Why don't we just play 'Monsoon'?" Oh, well, that was a good idea! "Great idea Gustav! Any objections?" I said, looking to Tom and Georg. They shook their heads and I smiled. "Then it's settled. 'Monsoon' it is!" I looked over to the clock and saw that it was 3:39 pm. I need to get ready! I need to look my best!

We all went to get changed and I went to my room. I thought for a moment and thought that I didn't have enough time to do my hair to stick up. I left it down and changed into a pair of jeans and a black t- shirt. I put on some of my necklaces and a couple bracelets. I was ready!

I went to the basement to see that Yuki, Hana, Roxy, Evan, Trent, and Arianna were already down there. Trent was wearing a green t- shirt and a pair of baggy jeans. Arianna was wearing black sweats and a bubble gum pink shirt. Yuki was wearing a dark blue t- shirt with a silver vine design going up the right side of the shirt and a brown skirt with black tights underneath. Hana had on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with an embroidered gold flower vine going up the left pant leg and a light lilac colored t- shirt. Roxy was wearing a red short sleeved shirt with a big green flower in the middle and green Capri's. Evan had on a baggy grey t-shirt and ripped jeans.

The guys came down the set of stairs and I saw what they were wearing. Tom had on baggy jeans and a white shirt that had grey patterns on it. Georg had on a black shirt and dark blue jeans. Gustav was wearing his beige shorts and a black shirt. I wonder how they will decide who goes first…

Arianna got up from a beanbag chair and said to everyone, "Welcome to the first ever basement battle ever! Will the lead singers of each band please join me at the judge's stand?" she gestured to the beanbags and Yuki and I went up to them. "Alright, the way we will decide who goes first will be a Rock, Paper, Scissors game. One time only." Yuki and I nodded and Arianna said, "Now, I want a nice, clean game from both of you." Yuki rolled her eyes and we started. "Rock, Paper, Scissors!" I had picked scissors and Yuki had picked rock. She had won. She and the rest of her band went to the so- called stage where the instruments were set up and got ready. "What song will you be performing today?" Trent asked them. "We will be performing Fall off the Planet today." He nodded and they started to play.

**(Fall off the Planet)**

_And if you teach me everything_

_I can talk all about it_

_And if you start to trip up_

_Then I'll learn not to doubt it_

_Life is a dream_

_But mine is a nightmare_

_I would tell you all about it_

_But I know that you don't care_

_It's not that I hate you_

_I just hate how you look_

_And everything about you_

_And here goes the hook:_

_It's not that I hate you_

_It's just all about you_

_But I still say "I hate you"_

_So just shut up and can it,_

_And if you would, no offense,_

_Would you fall off the planet?_

_Would you fall off the planet?_

_*Would you fall of the planet?*_

I looked at Yuki in shock and hurt. Was that song about me? What did I ever do?

_Hate is a sin_

_But so is your face_

_And if you take a step closer_

_I'll spray your eyes with mace_

_Rubber gloves and long silver shovels_

_So this murder cannot be traced_

_When I bring this battleaxe_

_In contact with your face_

Why does she want to kill me? She looked over at me, but I turned away. If she doesn't like me than fine! See if I care!

_Getting into fights over A.I.M._

_Gangbanger at it again_

_Kiss's weird makeup and an unstringed guitar Are all we're gonna need to fake it And that's how we are gonna make it Queen's big hit and bunches of caffeine Is all that are needed in order to be seen_

_Would you fall off the planet?_

_Would you fall off the planet?_

_(Repeat x7)_

_(Spoken word) Or I can throw you out the window, and see if you can fly_

They left the stage and we went up. The whole time I was singing Monsoon, I didn't feel it. She smiled at me, but I didn't want to look at her. Who knew she felt that way about me?

Arianna and Trent were talking about who they thought would win the battle. After about ten minutes of talking (arguing) they had made their decision. "Will the lead singers of the band please join us at the stage?" Yuki and I walked up to the stage. "It was a tough decision, but the best band was in fact, Tokio Hotel!" The boys cheered and Hana kissed Gustav on the cheek. Tom walked up to Arianna and whispered something in her ear, and she blushed. I really don't want to know.

Yuki walked up to me and tried to speak, but I turned away from her. "Bill, what's wrong?" I didn't answer. I don't to talk to her. "If it's about the song, it wasn't written for you." I looked at her, "If it wasn't about me, than who was it about?" "It was about a boy that liked me back when I was in grade seven. I didn't like him at all. He was so mean and he never was nice to any of my friends, so I wrote this song about him. It was the first song that I had ever written." So she wrote this song about an annoying boy when she was younger. "I'm sorry if the song offended you, Billa." She hugged me and I hugged her back. "It's okay." I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 5:26. My stomach made the loudest noise I had ever heard and I realized something. None of us had eaten since breakfast! Yuki (and pretty much everyone else) had heard my stomach growl **(Hanilove: like a lion –rawr- ; 3 Tom, Bill, Gustav, and Georg: O.O;) **and laughed a bit. Trent's cell phone rang and when he hung up he said, "I need to get going now, I need to go to the hospital now." Yuki gave him a questioning glance. "Garret." She nodded and he and Evan left.

Then Yuki started to speak, "Why don't we order some pizza tonight? I don't really feel like making anything." Everyone else nodded and Arianna asked us what we wanted to eat. I told her a vegetarian pizza would be good and Yuki asked me if she could share with me. I said it was okay and Arianna scribbled down 1 large vegetarian. Arianna wanted a ham and cheese pizza and Tom wanted to share with her, so she put down on the piece of paper 1 large ham and cheese. Hana and Gustav wanted a regular cheese pizza and Georg and Roxy wanted to share a Hawaiian pizza. Down on the paper it went. 1 large cheese and 1 large Hawaiian.

Arianna phoned the pizza place and ordered everything. The girls all went upstairs to their rooms to look for cash. I think the cost was somewhere around forty dollars or something, so they were going to split the cost. When the pizza came, they paid and we all dug in. When we finished, we all went upstairs to shower and change into our pajamas.

Everyone met in the living room and we watched 'The Pink Panther 2'. I had a lot of fun today, and I loved the battle of the bands. I am glad that that song wasn't meant for me!

Yuki POV

Today was really eventful. We had a battle of the bands against Tokio Hotel. How cool is that? I had a thought and I almost laughed out loud. I had just realized that everyone had performed in there socks! Oh my goshness!!! No one had shoes on! After the movie we all went to our rooms to sleep and I let out my laughter in there, trying to be as quiet as possible. I fell asleep laughing that night.

**I am ending the chapter here. I would like to thank SFab for letting me use this song. Thank you!!!!!!!! To SFab: Thank you, and by the way, double- whoot!!! Support the arts, review! **


	15. War

**Hey my loyal readers! I have written another chappie!!!! I am doing the best I can, so this chapter is a little bit crappy. Well, on with it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokio Hotel. I do however, own … *tries to think of something* Ok, people, I got nothing.**

Yuki POV

I woke up one August morning (August 23 to be exact) and saw Bill beside me. He had taken to sleeping in my bed lately. I looked around my room, and saw that there was light pouring through my open window. It was warm in the house the night before, so I opened my window. Something caught my eye on my bedside table, so I looked at it. It was a letter from the Grand Council!

I opened it and looked it over twice, but I still didn't get it.

_Dear Princess Yuki,_

_You and your companions are to report to the Vampire Realm today. This is an urgent request. You are to bring your human friends as well._

_Grand Council_

What was that about? Another house meeting, I suppose.

I walked out of the shower ten minutes later, changed, and went down to the kitchen. I made eggs and sausage before Bill entered the room.

Bill POV

I woke up to see that, as usual, Yuki was gone. I walked out of her room and into the kitchen. She looked up at me after she set the food on the table with a serious expression and asked, "Bill, could you wake everyone up? Do whatever you need to do, just wake them up! Please?" She gave me the puppy-dog eyes. It's just too cute when she did that! "You know, you didn't have to do that." "Oh… well… I did it for good measure." I rolled my eyes and went to the second floor to wake up Hana, Gustav, Roxy, and Georg.

I walked into Georg's room at the end of the hallway first to see that he wasn't in there. I went to Roxy's door and opened it to see Roxy and Georg asleep in her bed, except for one tiny detail. They were NAKED!!! Ok, so Roxy was wearing pajama boxers and a tank- top, and Georg was in his boxers, but still! Alright, I was over exaggerating. **(Hanilove:*cough* Drama queen *cough*) **I walked up to them and slipped into the bed between them. I kissed them both on the cheek and said, "Wake up, sweetheart!" The both of them said "not now" and turned away, but then turned back to me with wide eyes, then jumped out of the bed. Georg screamed at me, "Why in the holy hell did you do that?!" "To wake you up! Yuki wanted me to wake everyone up to come downstairs." I replied to him cheekily. "We'll be down in a couple minutes." Roxy said when she saw the killing intent in Georg's eyes. I nodded and went across the hallway to Hana's room.

I opened the door to see that she was still asleep and that there was no one else in her bed. I walked up to her bed and shook her awake. She woke up and I told her that Yuki wanted everyone downstairs and she said she would be down in a few minutes. I used the door that connected Gustav and Hana's rooms together to get Gustav.

I walked in expecting him to be asleep, but he was awake, dressed, and sitting on his bed. He looked at me and said, "I know already. I could here the shouting." I nodded and skipped up the stairs and into Arianna's room. She was asleep and I shook her awake. I repeated my message and then went to Tom's room.

"Tomi…" I shook him a bit. I got no result. 'This is going to be more difficult then I thought'. I shook him harder and said, "Tomi, wake up fat-ass." I still got nothing. This is going to call for some desperate measures. I went to the kitchen to get a pot, and went back upstairs, passing a confused Yuki on the way. I walked through the door and entered Tom's bathroom and filled the pot with cold water. When I say cold, I mean the water was almost ice! I stood by Tom's head and held the pot over it. "If you don't wake up on the count of five, I'll pour cold water over your head." He only turned his back to me. I started to count down, "One… two… three… four… five!" I dumped the water on his head and he jumped about three feet off the bed screaming every curse he knew in German and English. I must say, it was impressive! "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?!" Tom shouted. "I needed you to wake up, but you wouldn't, so I took measures into my own hands!" I replied. He glared at me before asking, "Why did you need to wake me up?" "Because Yuki wants everyone downstairs, and by the way she said it, I think it was important." He nodded and, literally, kicked me out.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Yuki eating at the table, so I joined her. I started eating when people started filing down the stairs. First was Arianna, then Roxy, then Georg, then a sleepy- eyed Hana, followed by Gustav, and finally, a wet haired Tom. "What happened to you?" Yuki asked Tom as he sat down. He pointed at me and growled, "Sweet little Billa woke me up." She nodded and continued eating.

Once everyone was finished, Yuki stood up.

Yuki POV

"I have an announcement to make." Everyone's attention was on me. "This morning I had received a letter from the Grand Council saying that we need to report to them immediately." "I thought the trials were over?" Tom said confused. "They are, but they need us for some reason." "Well, what do they want?" Arianna asked. "I don't know, but we'll find out when we get there, I suppose."

We decided to change into some clothes and then meet downstairs. I opened the portal when everyone was ready and we left. When we got to the palace, we were rushed to the Grand Council's meeting room. "Good to see that you are well Princess Yuki." The Grand Elder greeted me. "Please, you and your friends have a seat." We sat on the chairs positioned in front of the council. "You are wondering why you are here." It was more of a statement than a question. I nodded. "We are going to war."

**OOOOH! Cliffie! I will try to write as quick as possible, but I have an essay to write first, but I hate the subject we have to write it on, so this should be fun! I will try!**


	16. Now We Begin the Fight

**I am very sorry I have not updated, I was very, very busy! Well, on with it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokio Hotel. I never have, nor will I ever.**

Yuki POV

"We are going to war."

That sentence echoed in my head ever since it was said. The vampires are going to war with the rogue vampires. It seems that while Aron was trying to get the pureblood vampires on board, his sister, Emily, was attempting to get the rogue vampires to join their cause. Rogue vampires are vampires who broke off from their clans to support their own causes (which are usually evil). Apparently, she succeeded.

It was an hour since we were all in the meeting room, and I was now in my chamber, getting ready in battle clothing. My battle clothes were quite simple, really. I wore black tights under a knee length brown skirt and chain mesh under a semi- tight blue shirt. Flat black shoes were on my feet. My hair was tied into a ponytail, except my bangs, which were left out.

Once I was ready, I made my way back to the meeting room. Everyone else including the boys were sitting, waiting for me. The other girls were wearing the same outfits, except in different colors, and their hairstyles were different. Roxy's shirt was red and her skirt was olive green, and her hair was down, so it went to the middle of her back. Hana's skirt and top were both purple, except her skirt was a darker shade than her shirt. Her hair was in pigtails that reached her shoulders. Arianna had on a dark pink shirt and a black skirt, and her hair was also down, so it came down to the middle of her back as well.

"My lady, we need a battle plan." The Grand Elder said. I sat down at the head of the table, and a map was placed in front of me. "We should keep a line of defense around the palace. The front line shall advance to meet the attacking force, and our forces will advance upon them." "Where will you be during the battle, Miss Yuki?" I looked at the strawberry blonde council woman who asked the question and answered, "I will be at the head of the army."She nodded and I turned to the rest of the people there. "Arianna, you will be in the middle with the swordsmen, Roxy, you will be in front with the archers, and Hana, you will be with the defense. Council members, I don't quite know your capabilities, so you may go wherever you feel you would be best." I was giving the commands. "What about the boys? Where will they be?" I turned to Hana. That was a good question, but I knew the perfect place for them. "In the secret room of course." The boys looked at me weirdly. "I'll explain later."

When the meeting had ended, I started to explain about the secret room. "The secret room was used in early times to hide young princes and princesses in times of war. No one except the Grand Elder and I know where it is." I lead them down a series of passageways and stopped at a bookcase. I pulled out a book labeled "FREE" and the bookcase had slowly moved aside to reveal a long swirling staircase. There were exactly fifty-one steps (what? I was bored one day and there was nothing else to do!). Everyone was following me up the steps. When we got up to the room the rations were already up there. The beds were made and everything was clean.

The boys each picked a bunk and put a bag of their clothes on the beds. Bill walked up to me and held my hand. "Please, I don't want you to go!" he said to me with pleading eyes. "It's ok! I will be fine!" "But what if something happens to you? What if…" "I'll be fine, Billa. I love you, and I will come back for you. I promise I will." I sat by his side until I had to leave.

I will not die.

Hana POV

I sat by the most important person in my life, Gustav, and was talking to him. "Will you be ok?" He asked me worriedly. "Yes, I will. Don't be worried, you know I can take care of myself." "Yes, but what if you… I don't know what I would do!" "I won't, I never break my promises, and you know that." I smiled at him. Held me in his arms until I needed to leave.

I'm going to keep my promise.

Roxy POV

I sat beside Georg and he pulled me onto his lap. I giggled a bit before I saw his serious expression and he started to speak. "I want you to promise me that you will come back in one piece and breathing, alright?" "Of course I will. Don't you have any faith in me?" "Of course I do! I just want you to be careful."

I sighed and lay my head on his chest. "I will, my love." We stayed like that before the time had come for me to leave.

I will come back to him.

Arianna POV

Tom pulled me to the corner of the room to talk. "I want you to know that I love you very much," he started, "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you." "I feel the same way about you!" "Yes, and I want you to transform me into a vampire on your eighteenth birthday, and I want to make it official." He took my hand and held it tightly. "Arianna, will you be my girlfriend?" I looked at him in shock before I answered, "Of course I will!" and hugged him tightly. When I let go, I had to leave.

If I loose strength in the battle, the thought of coming back to him will make me stronger.

Yuki POV 

The tension in the war room was amazing! I put a belt around my hips and tightened it to fit. I was time to go. Everyone got into their positions and got ready to fight. We saw an army coming. I had a feeling that this was not going to end well.

**I am once again so sorry that I haven't updated! I've been so busy with the end of year rush and to be honest, my computer has serious mental issues. Leave it to my father to give me the crappiest computer in the house, and give my brother the best… anyway, I'm once again so sorry, and I will try to update quicker than I did this time! I promise! By the way, the reason Tom asked Arianna to be his girlfriend is because it would be illegal at the moment to ask for marriage.**


	17. Surrendering Yuki

**I am so sorry about not writing for a while, but I was in a bit of a rush! This chapter will be very short and a bit crappie, so don't be too angry. Well, on with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokio Hotel. Well, if I did then my brother's the Queen of England and we all know that will never happen, right?**

Roxy POV

It had been an hour since the battle began and Yuki had long since disappeared. I had to concentrate on the battle at hand, though. A rogue vampire came at me with vines coiled and ready to strike. I quickly sliced the vines with my water and threw him away using my wind powers. I took a moment to look at the battle field. There was blood and dead bodies all over the ground. Vampires were battling fiercely. I saw Arianna running toward me. "Have you seen Yuki?!" she yelled over the noise of swords and screams. "No! Why?!" Just then the rogues were retreating and the other vampires were going back to the castle. "What's happening?" I asked her. "There's going to be some sort of break to refuel, I guess…"

We went directly to the meeting room to see that Hana, the Grand Council, and Yuki were sitting at the table, waiting for us. "They have asked for my surrender." Yuki said solemnly. "You're not going to, are?" Arianna asked her. "I might have to." "Yuki, you're crazy! You would be giving up on everything you've been working for! What about making your parents proud of you?" Yuki looked really hurt. I looked at Hana and we both knew that Arianna had taken it a bit too far, but we didn't butt in. "I know, Ari, but I need to do this. I need to finish this. You know that I don't like this any more than you do." "But-"Yuki only shook her head. Yuki and Arianna had always had a special connection, just like Hana and I, but they always did everything together. Arianna knew, though, that this was one thing Yuki didn't want her to see. She looked at me and said quietly, "If I don't come back, know that you and Hana, "she turned to Hana also, "are the greatest people I've ever met." She hugged the both of us tightly for a few moments. She let go of us and walked toward the Grand Elder. "Thank you for being a mentor for the past years. I owe so much to you." He nodded and gave her a hug. She turned to Arianna and hugged her. "I'm sorry. You'll always be my sister, in life or death. Tell the boys goodbye for me and tell Bill that I love him." Arianna sniffled and nodded.

Yuki then turned around and walked out of the room.

Hana POV

I, for one, could not believe what Yuki was doing. I really don't think she knows what she's doing. She could be killed! She was going to walk away from everything, and was most likely going to die. I know she wants to end the war as soon as possible, but there had to be another way. I sat down and held my head in my hands and sighed. I didn't like this one bit.

I had time, so I went to go visit with Gustav. I went to the secret room and sat beside him. "How are you feeling?" he asked me. "I'm fine, I suppose." "What's wrong?" I looked around and leaned close to him. "Yuki is going to surrender herself." "What?!" I shushed him and said, "Knowing her, she has a plan… hopefully. Don't tell anyone, though. I don't want Bill to find out yet." Gustav nodded and we hugged before I left.

Back at the meeting room, everyone was waiting, nervous and anxious at the same time. I sat down at the table and I was honestly shaking. I was wondering what had happened to Yuki, and I really couldn't think of anything else. At one point, Arianna started to cry. I can only hope that Yuki is ok.

**I told you, short and crappie. This is leading up to the big event that is about to happen. I'm once again sorry for making you wait for the smallest chapter I've ever written and I feel horrible! Please review! **


	18. End of War Dance: Always Check the Pulse

**I'm going to completely write this one off the top of my head, so please don't be mad at me for the crappiness. Well, on with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokio Hotel. By now I think I've made that very clear, don't you?**

Yuki POV

I was walking to the forest on the outskirts of the field, where I sensed Emily's energy. Everyone thought that I had a plan. They don't know how wrong they are. I had no idea of what the hell I was doing; I was just making it up as I went. That's actually how it usually works. I really don't mind if I die. I mean, sure the grief it would cause would be divesting, but I really wouldn't mind death. It's really hard to explain. It somewhat has to do to the fact that I have no regrets if I die. Another good contributing factor would have to be that I'm not afraid of death. I'm really not. There really is nothing to be afraid of, and I don't see what could possibly so bad about death (except maybe not doing everything you wanted to do, but I don't mind that either).

I had reached the forest and was walking in it. I only let my sense of her power guide me through. I was careful, though, and was masking my power. When I found her, she was alone, so I jumped out. Not the best decision in the world, but it was too late to do anything about it. She grabbed me using her shadows and held me there so I couldn't escape. "The whole world will bow to me when they see that I was powerful enough to kill the strong vampire princess!" She hit me with a powerful attack (her shadow of death attack. Take a wild guess at what that does) and I blacked out.

When I woke up I was in a cozy little cottage that I'd never seen before. "Oh, you're awake, Yuki!" I knew that voice all too well. "Mom?" My mother nodded and I sat up, but she pushed me back down. "What are we doing here? Aren't you…" "Dead? Yes, I am. And, to put it lightly, so are you." "WHAT?!" "Clam down, Yuki. I'm going to explain. You aren't completely dead, but you are going to be soon. Right now you are in a different part of your brain." "So, you're not real… you're just an illusion in my brain." "I never said that. That's not true, I'm really here, and I'm giving you a choice. You can go back or you can come with me and join your father and me." I really wanted to go with my mom and see my dad again and be with them, but I couldn't. I wanted to be with Bill and all of my friends. "I think I'm going to go back. I'll see you again one day, but I want to later on after I had done everything I want to do." She looked a bit sad, but nodded. "We looked down at you every day. You have grown up a lot, and your father and I are so proud. We want you to know that we're so proud of you and love you very much." She kissed my forehead. "I know, and I love you guys too. I missed you every day. Tell Dad that I love him for me." She stood up. "When you're ready to go back to the world, just go through this door. Goodbye, Yuki." "Goodbye, Mom." I let a stray tear fall as she turned and left.

A few seconds after, I got up and stretched a bit. I decided that I could pretend to be dead, so I would have to look through my eyelashes. Thank goodness that I inherited long eyelashes from my mother. With that plan set, I opened the door and walked into the blinding light. I opened my eyes just enough so that I was looking through my eyelashes, like in my plan. Arianna was over my body, along with all of the others, and they were all crying very badly. Bill was rocking back and forth, repeating, "Why? Why? Why?" Emily was nowhere in sight, so I didn't think it would do any harm to wake up.

I sat up and yawned a bit, while everyone just sat there with shocked faces **(Hanilove: Which looked something like this- O.O Everyone else: Hey!)**. I just looked at them and said. "What's all the hubbub, bubs? " "We thought you were dead." "Did you bother to check for a pulse?" Arianna shook her head. "Well there's your problem. I was just unconscious." After that, everyone thought it would be a good idea to dog pile on me (note that I was uber sore from the death hold) and I screamed in pain a little bit. Bill latched on to me and kissed me really hard on the lips. Another thing to add onto the list of sore body parts. "I thought I had lost you!" "Well, that's what you get for not checking for a pulse."

I transported everyone back to the castle and went directly to the meeting room. "Hey everyone! I'm back from my adventure!" The Grand Elder's eyes lit up and then he hit me on the head. "Don't scare us like that! We thought you were dead!" "It's their fault! They didn't check for a pulse or anything!" He just sighed and said, "Regardless, how do we defeat Emily?" "For once, I think I have a plan, but I'll need your help." He nodded and we got to work.

The plan was simple, really. All we had to do was get her alone, and then I would kill her on my own. The only problem was that I don't know how I could get her alone. The army was exhausted and the casualties were high. This was going to be really tricky, because I would have to sneak past an entire army. Nothing too difficult, really. Then I came up with a good idea. "Why not say that we're going to give up the kingdom and then kill her? I mean, she would come running here if she heard that and then I could take her by surprise and kill her." "Sounds like a good plan…" The Grand Elder said "Great, so let's get that piggy to fry!"

Two Hours Later

"They finally got enough common sense to let me take over the kingdom." I heard Emily ranting from the hallway. I hid behind the door. "I'm here to collect the throne!" I jumped out and used a jet of water to propel a holy water soaked stake through her heart, and she fell to the floor. I checked for a pulse, being very careful. There was nothing. It was over. I sighed in relief and everyone came rushing through the door, almost getting stuck because they all tried going in first. "Did it work?!" I nodded and they all started cheering. I sighed and the body was taken to the morgue. I went with everyone to celebrate and we all had a great time. I can't wait until I get back to the human world and relax before school begins. I can tell this will be interesting.

**Well the war is over. That was the shortest war EVER! Anyway, I will put a chapter about when they go to school, and another couple of chapters about the holidays and when the girls transform the guys and everything. So… yeah. I got nothing else to say, so… please review! I feel so unappreciated! **


	19. Very IMPORTANT AN don't hurt me

**Hi guys! I needed to tell you that I'm sorry that I won't be continuing this story for a while. One of my oldest childhood friends died and I really can't concentrate. I also have a traumatic case of writer's block as well. I might start on some other things as well, but I don't think I will be able to start again. I'm again so ****SORRY**** about this, and someone even alerted my story very recently! I'm sorry to all my loyal readers, I ask for you to not hate me, and to maybe read my new stories that might make an appearance some time soon (check my account, because I've been thinking about doing some Harry Potter things as well!) I am again, with my deepest regrets, sorry, but the writer's block and mourning over my friend who I've known since I was a baby is too much right now. Look out for more stories and I might update within the next three months. **

**In spirit (and in mourning), **

**Hanilove**


End file.
